A God's Redemption
by Minipa
Summary: After laying defeated at the hands of Naruto and Sasuke, Madara speaks one last time with his friend and his life fades away. He awakens in an unfamiliar world after being reincarnated into another life. Perhaps this time, he will live differently than before.
1. CH1 - A New Life

**Chapter 1 - A New Life**

"Speech" – Human/Creature Speech

 _'Thoughts'_ – Human/Creature Thoughts

" **Speech** " – Demon/Dragon/God Speech

 ** _'Thoughts'_** – Demon/Dragon/God Thoughts

Attacks – Attacks and Incantations

 _Unnoted flash backs_ – Flashbacks that weren't warned (Ex. In the middle of a battle)

 **Madara will keep most of his past techniques and abilities - albeit changed slightly.**

 **Book 1: Pre-Timeskip**

 **Book 2: Post-Timeskip**

 **I don't really like writing stories with like shit load of words so I'm going to split them.**

 **Edit: For those of you just starting to read the story, the current chapters are under going reworks because of grammar/technical issues. They should be done within 1-2 days. Will post new chapter in roughly about 3-4 days.**

 **Check out my Youtube Channel: Panda Inspirations!**

 **May 7, 2018 Update: Part I of Trope Discussion Video Series is out! Go on youtube and put the following in the url:** **watch?v=FyMKFVSZCLM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

He _\- Uchiha Madara -_ laid on the ground defeated. With his plans foiled, and the tailed beast stripped from his body, his life was finally coming to an end. All those years of planning and preparation made inconsequential by a naïve blonde who reminded him of his friend Hashirama, who stands beside his dying form. The power he gained, violently stripped away, leaving the once godly Madara Uchiha a shell of his former self.

"We both have things we wanted to badly, but never seemed to achieve," he wheezed out as he stared into the night sky. The beaten body of his was painless, numb, and oblivious to the world around him.

"No one said it was easy," the man beside him declared, hitting his chest with a fist.

"There's a limit to how much we can do when we're alive. That is why we leave our legacies to the next generation, so they can accomplish what we could not."

With great effort, Madara turned his head to face his former friend.

"You are…still…so naïve." The Uchiha patriarch chuckled despite his condition. "Well, you always were…the optimistic one." Despite his voice being barely more than a whisper, he looked back to the open sky, as if trying to look at himself.

"Maybe, I should have gone that way too…" mused Madara, glancing at his descendent, Uchiha Sasuke, before looking back to Hashirama.

"My dream…is coming…to an end. But yours…hasn't yet."

Hashirama looked down to his friend in sadness. "…You were in too much of a hurry. It was fine even if our dreams did not come true in our lifetime." He paused to look at Madara in the eyes. "The most important thing was to make sure we brought up a generation that would help us fulfil it."

Letting a small smile adorn his face, Madara rasped, "…Then it might have been impossible for me from the start." The times far back in Konoha flashed before his eyes; he remembered fighting for his brothers amidst the height of the clan wars.

"I hated having…someone…follow me from…behind."

Hashirama gave Madara a kind smile. "Remember back when we were children? You once said, 'Ninjas never know when they die.' …and if there were ever a way to achieve immortality, that we'd share it no matter what. We'd have to exchange our cups and become brothers." He sighed as he sat closer to the motionless Uchiha.

"But we're both dying now. So…the only thing we can do now, is to exchange our cups as comrades."

Madara closed his eyes in thought. There was a saying that men revealed their true colours upon death. Whether it were heroes that became cowards or villains that became heroes.

"…" He let an unnoticeable smile adorn his face.

"Comrades…huh…well. If…that's…how…it…is…I…won't….." ' _Refuse.'_ Madara thought as he could not find the strength to speak his final word. He felt the final barrier blocking his way to oblivion lift and he let darkness embrace him at last.

 _Ba-dump_

 _…_

 _Ba-dump_

 _…_

 _Ba-dump_

Madara could not see, smell, or taste. However, unfamiliar sensations came to him through touch and sound. He did not understand what he was feeling, it was akin to an endless space with no forces holding him down. Despite the unknown factors of his situation, there was a heart beat that he knew was his.

His body felt different; lighter, yet he could still feel the power he once held from his soul. Indeed, it was certainly unfamiliar. It was as if there was something blocking him from controlling it properly.

His thoughts were interrupted by a blinding light. Fear, shock, happiness, and anxiety all bombarded the once trained mind of a shinobi, as if he could no longer contain his thoughts and feelings. How could this be? He did not feel this way ever since he was a…child.

Gradually, he could feel himself being pushed and pulled at the same time from where he was. The air on his skin felt sharp and prickly, just like the skin on freshly healed wounds. As if on cue, a sharp pain stemmed from his behind and he could do nothing to stop the cry that came from his mouth.

It was as if his thoughts felt…blocked. Despite having his memories, he now had the mental process of a newborn child.

 _How interesting._ It seemed that something out there gave him another chance to live. Perhaps this time…he will try to see the world in his friend's eyes.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 Finished! Next Chapter - A new world!**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Check out my Youtube Channel: Panda Inspirations!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	2. CH2 - To Dance Again

**Chapter 2 - To Dance Again**

Gradually, he could feel himself being pushed and pulled at the same time from where he was. The air on his skin felt sharp and prickly, just like the skin on freshly healed wounds. As if on cue, a sharp pain stemmed from his behind and he could do nothing to stop the cry that came from his mouth.

It was as if his thoughts felt…blocked. Despite having his memories, he now had the mental process of a newborn child.

 _How interesting._ It seemed that something out there gave him another chance to live. Perhaps this time…he will try to see the world in his friend's eyes.

* * *

The past year was uneventful, he couldn't do anything but listen for the most part as he was unable to speak, at least until he was five months old. Even when he finally gained access to the basic ability of speech, he was unable to form coherent sentences _._

 _Quite unfortunate, really._

It wasn't until he was seven months old that he was given a name. To he surprise and relief, his parents named him Madara. It seemed that he walk the world once again as Madara, just not as an Uchiha.

Despite having the body of a toddler, Madara could see that his parents were not in greatest condition. His 'father' would often speak with a rasped voice, while his 'mother' would often have trouble taking even a few steps. From what he could tell, he was born in a disease ridden settlement somewhere in the lower-middle class.

Through many months of eavesdropping their conversation, the former Uchiha was able to make out their worries about the massive amount of energy stored in his body - called magic. According to his parents, toddlers with such a titanic amount of magic such as himself would not survive the pressure. However, due to his mental prowess and Indra's reincarnated soul, his body was able to keep itself healthy and strong.

Another peculiar thing he noticed was that his parents were no strangers to magic; they would often apply it to make every day life to make it more convenient. From what he could see, they were nowhere near the top when it came to magical strength. Even if they were former masters of their craft, they would be a fraction of a fraction of their prime - similar to himself.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

Madara had grown in similar ways to his past self. He had the same spiky raven hair as well as the same black eyes. Standing at124 centimeters or about 4'1'', he was certainly tall for age. His parents passed away a year ago from disease and he was left to fend for himself.

Of course, this was no issue as there were no wars, or clan fighting. In addition, Madara was far from being a normal six year old. One disadvantage from the peace however, was the constant boredom he felt from not having a good battle. Living by himself left Madara very few things to entertain himself with.

Most if not all of the other villagers were sick or dying - this included both adults and kids. It was with great fortune that his own health could be attributed to a greatly enhanced endurance and constitution. Even if he was supposedly sick, he was very capable of performing physical feats most kids would only dream of at his age.

After reading for another while, Madara could feel an empty feeling in his stomach.

 _It seems its time to find food._

Hunting trips weren't that uncommon living life in this village. There were no farms, markets, or even a river in the area. Thankfully, there were forests around his village that had animals, berries and fruit that grew on plants and trees. In the forest, he would often encounter large animals that would attempt to prey on him; however, they were _all weak_ and became food themselves.

As he continued deep into the forest, he took notice of a large bird many times his size that sat camouflaged on a nearby tree. Despite not having his sharingan, he could apply his magic to his eyes to greatly enhance his vision.

 _So he wants to dance?_

Even when there were no proper opponents, he would get the next best thing in hunting the strongest and the largest he could find. A small smirk crept up on his face; with a magic-enhanced leap, Madara rushed towards the bird.

"CAWWW," the bird screeched in pain as Madara landed a devastating kick to its side, knocking it out of the tree into the ground. Even with the body of a six year old, Madara was able to quickly relearn the basics of Taijutsu. This made him even deadlier when using magic to enhance his blows, similar to chakra punches.

The bird was visibly shocked and injured from his attack; its wing was bent backwards and blood slowly dripped from its beak. Not giving the bird anytime to recover, Madara backflipped off the tree just to push off another.

Engaging bird once again in close combat, the former Uchiha let loose a barrage of well aimed punches to the creature's torso, ending with a final strike that sent a shockwave through the bird's body. Giving one final squeak, the bird fell over dead.

It a powerful beast by anyone's standard. However, against someone like Madara, even as a child, It simply did not stand a chance against the reincarnated shinobi.

Madara walked towards the bird with a disappointed look.

"Weak." He was not a naïve do-gooder like Hashirama. Even though he wanted to see the world through his friend's eyes, he could not bring himself to become like a pacifist. Regardless of moral compass, he desired a battle that could challenge him to his limits.

Sighing regretfully, Madara hoisted the bird up to his shoulders, using magic to strengthen his muscles. It did not matter to him he had to carry something many times his size, he was used to living without storage seals back when he was a child, therefore the labour was of no consequence.

Madara made his way back to the forest, only to hear an inhuman roar fill the skies.

 **"ROOOOOOOOOAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

It was deafening. A mighty bellow that he could only compared to the likes of the Juubi assaulted his ears. Madara knew very well what his limits was at this moment. There was a beast far stronger than this bird, anything in this forest, and himself. However, he was still interested. The curiousity overtook him as he watched from a distance to see what exactly could make such a sound and saturate the surrounding air with so much pressure.

As Madara dropped the bird to climb a nearby tree, he was able to see a large black shape in the distance. It seemed that whatever came, was already leaving. Madara looked towards his village and saw that it was up in flames. Narrowing his eyes, Madara looked back towards the shadow. He concentrated his senses and was able to make out a silhouette of a great winged beast that slowly disappeared into the clouds above.

 _'Dragon,'_ he thought as he relaxed his senses. If there were monsters out there that could rival the strength of the tailed beasts, then it would mean there were heights of strength that were far from himself. There were so many opponents to surpass! The world was certainly large!

Even if he was nowhere near his prime, he could once again feel the joy of overcoming an opponent, one that would push him beyond the limits. The rush that came from utilizing every inch of his power to emerge victorious was one he knew well.

Madara let out a sadistic and excited grin, thinking of the times that he and Hashirama fought.

 _'It seems that this world will be fun after all!'_

With that thought, he felt the blood that ran cold for so long, boil hot inside him.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2 Finished! Next Chapter - Learn to dance again!**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	3. CH3 - The Path to the Strongest

**Chapter 3 - The Path to the Strongest**

 _'Dragon,'_ he thought as he relaxed his senses. If there were monsters out there that could rival the strength of the tailed beasts, then it would mean there were heights of strength that were far from himself. There were so many opponents to surpass! The world was certainly large!

Even if he was nowhere near his prime, he could once again feel the joy of overcoming an opponent, one that would push him beyond the limits. The rush that came from utilizing every inch of his power to emerge victorious was one he knew well.

Madara let out a sadistic and excited grin, thinking of the times that he and Hashirama fought.

 _'It seems that this world will be fun after all!'_

With that thought, he felt the blood that ran cold for so long, boil hot inside him.

* * *

After his encounter with the black dragon, Madara returned to the village in hopes of salvaging anything that was not burnt down. The people living did not hold any sentimental value; therefore whether or not they lived or died was inconsequential. What he needed was to find items that would help him in his journey to explore the land around him.

As he reached the village, he noticed that there was nothing that would even resemble a settlement. A massive crater replaced most of its center, and the structures that were not completely annihilated were horribly burnt.

Madara sighed. _What a waste._

He spent all this time walking back to the village just to find absolutely nothing. It seemed that he would have to rely on his own hands to survive. If he wanted to defeat opponents that could rival that beast, he had to reach his former strength, and surpass it.

Despite his intelligence, Madara did not have any luck trying to recreate his old techniques with magic. There was no issue in strengthening his body as it was considered the basics of basics. However, every time he tried to use a fire Jutsu, he would be reminded that magic was fundamentally different from chakra. Even if the energy felt similar, he could feel that the way magic interacted with his body was not.

What used to be a circuit of chakra became a mass of energy stored around his midsection. Even for a born prodigy like him, he needed to find something to explain the concept of magic. Some form of text with the adequate knowledge would be more than enough for him to begin recreating his former techniques.

Despite being in this world for over six years, Madara lived in a very isolated village. From what he observed, there were no outside contact. He never saw anyone coming in _or_ out the village. It was likely that it was abandoned due to an apparent plague.

The amassed knowledge he did have, was from his observations and ventures through the surrounding lands. There simply was not enough to come to a conclusion of where he was, when he was, nor even what he was. From what he knew, his species might have not even been called 'humans.'

Considering he had no leads, Madara climbed the highest tree he saw, and took a meditative pose. By concentrating his senses and feeling the greatest auras of magic, hopefully he would be able to find some form of civilization. Madara thought back to his former home, for if the structure of cities and towns was anything like Konoha, then there had to be a library, or some sort of collection of knowledge. If he could find one, then he would have been in a very good place to begin pursuing his goals.

As Madara stretched his senses as far as he possible could, he still did not find anything that could resemble a village. However, he was able to make out an aura that stood out among the forest creatures. Perhaps it was a great beast, or perhaps it was a mage. Whatever it was, he would find out.

Getting up from his position, he hopped from tree to tree towards the presence. With his current speed, he estimated that it would only take five minutes to reach the item of interest. Travelling through the branches, he naturally began memorizing the surrounding forests. There were no notable landmarks or anything worthy of interest, he simply did it because of the muscle memory from his old shinobi days.

Without another glance, he continued on, focusing on his current objective.

 _20 seconds until contact._

Using less and less magic to enhance his body, he began to suppress his aura so he could stay hidden. That way, he could survey the area before showing himself.

As he neared his target, he realized what he was following was a man seemingly wondering.

 _Perhaps he is searching for something?_

Upon closer inspection, Madara saw the man was of great age. A grey-horned helmet was the first thing of interest. Under it, was a collared cape that covered from his shoulders to his feet. Long white hair draped inside his cape, combining with an equally long beard that seemed to accent the black eyepatch he wore.

"And who might you be," the old man said in his direction.

Madara narrowed his eyes. Whoever the old man was, he was no doubt experienced if he was able to sense him. There was no shortcoming in his ability to remain in the shadows while suppressing his magic. If the appearance of the old man was of any indication, it meant that Madara had to tread carefully around him. As much of a prodigy Madara was, he was still begrudgingly…a six year old.

Exiting his spot among the trees, Madara jumped down to meet the old man with his arms crossed on his chest.

"I should be the one asking that…who are you?" Madara had an emotionless expression while he addressed the man. Despite being far younger in stature, he would not allow the man to see any possible concerns he might have, even if he could not defeat him.

The old man seemed to chuckle from the absurdity of being interrogated by a child as he raised his hand.

"Of course, where are my manners," he said, taking a slight bow, his green eyes looking up to meet Madara's

"I am known as Hades."

Despite the perceived danger, the old man did not show any outward signs of aggression, interest perhaps, but not aggression. Regardless of who he was, Madara would not let down his guard - not even for a moment.

"Madara," he replied as he stared back in a barely noticeable glare.

The man stood to his full height and let a sly grin adorn his face.

"And just what exactly is a child such as yourself doing out here all alone?" The man definitely had an ulterior motive in speaking with him. Was he the one he was searching for? Or perhaps it was…the dragon. If that was the case, perhaps whoever this man was, he had information.

"My village was destroyed," he stated while still holding his emotionless face.

"I am simply trying to finding the nearest settlement." Madara would not tell the man his goals for now as telling strangers too much about yourself could lead to them using it against you.

The man widened his smirk. "I sense great power in your, boy." Madara inwardly cursed at the word 'boy'. Despite being in a six year old's body, he was mentally nearly a hundred years old.

"I am looking for capable mages." The old man extended his hand out while bending down.

"If you come with me, I will train you, feed you, teach you, and provide you with a home." His eyes seemed to flash dark purple for an instant. "All I ask from you is to use your strength to aid me in my goal."

Madara pondered for a moment. This man would no doubt use him as a pawn, just like the shinobi were in the clan wars. However, the man was offering everything Madara was currently looking for. Power, nourishment, settlement, and most of all - knowledge.

He was confident he could easily regain his former strength with enough knowledge of this world and magic.

 _'This seems like the best course of action for now…'_ he thought as he inwardly smirked. He would use the man to further his own goals. Hades might have thought he was using him, but it would be the other way around. As far as he could see, there were no wars or cycles of hatred present in his former world. There was no need to achieve something that seemed to already be achieved. Sighing, he imagined himself standing above all other oppositions. He would grow stronger, surpass himself in his prime, and perhaps aim for more…if there was anything that existed above that.

Thinking back to the black beast he saw just minutes before, he compared it with the likes of the Juubi. Perhaps they were similar in power, perhaps not. But, to tame the beast that could rival the Juubi, to tame the heavens themselves in his pursuit. _That_ was as good as a goal as any in this new world.

After a minute of silence, Madara let loose a small grin.

"I will accept your offer," he said, reaching out his hand to shake the man's.

 _'If following this man's order will help me further my own ambitions, then I shall play nice…for now.'_

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3 Finished! Next Chapter - Mages and Magic!**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	4. CH4 - The Land of Mages

**Chapter 4 - A Land of Mages**

He was confident he could easily regain his former strength with enough knowledge of this world and magic.

 _'This seems like the best course of action for now…'_ he thought as he inwardly smirked. He would use the man to further his own goals. Hades might have thought he was using him, but it would be the other way around. As far as he could see, there were no wars or cycles of hatred present in his former world. There was no need to achieve something that seemed to already be achieved. Sighing, he imagined himself standing above all other oppositions. He would grow stronger, surpass himself in his prime, and perhaps aim for more…if there was anything that existed above that.

Thinking back to the black beast he saw just minutes before, he compared it with the likes of the Juubi. Perhaps they were similar in power, perhaps not. But, to tame the beast that could rival the Juubi, to tame the heavens themselves in his pursuit. _That_ was as good as a goal as any in this new world.

After a minute of silence, Madara let loose a small grin.

"I will accept your offer," he said, reaching out his hand to shake the man's.

 _'If following this man's order will help me further my own ambitions, then I shall play nice…for now.'_

* * *

Madara followed the man into a clearing with a large rocky formation in the center. Observing closely, Madara noticed that there were small particles of magic constantly flowing outwards from it.

 _Genjutsu._

Despite not having his Sharingan, he was able to recognize the magic that flowed to manipulate his senses. Perhaps it was a base hidden within that was similar to the one he used to prolong his life. _How interesting._

As he thought about it, what he knew of Hades made him similar to himself in some ways; he looked like the type to have a long term goal and knew what was needed to achieve it. Madara narrowed his eyes at the man's form.

 _A man with patience is a very dangerous man._

Nearing the formation, Hades tapped the side of the rock gently, revealing a gate that materialized into existence. Hades gestured Madara to follow him in to base.

Entering, Madara took notice of his surroundings. It was a bland red hallway that extended for distances far greater than could have been hinted by the rock. It had a few doors adorning the sides and at it seemed end led to a more open space. As they continued down the hallway, they entered a spacious room embellished by hundreds of different pipes on the outer edges. In the center, laid a small table decorated by a red cloth and two candle stands. It had a total of ten chairs surrounding it, each with a spiked symbol resembling a heart.

 _'That must be his group symbol,'_ Madara concluded as he remembered the leaf that represented Konoha. Around the walls, he noticed large abstract designs. The sides were covered by rounded triangular shapes with four circles that decreased in size from top to bottom. In the back, a wall was decorated with two circles that converged at the edges, while having many intersection lines all around.

The old man stopped in front of the table and turned to look at Madara.

"Welcome, to Grimoire Heart." Walking towards the other end of the table, Hades took a seat on the largest chair.

"Take a seat, we have lots to discuss." Madara had many questions about the world he is currently living in; however, the most important currently was the man's goal. The knowledge for usage of magic, the realm's history, and geography could easily be attained through reading, as long as the base had a library.

Madara sat in the seat directly opposite to Hades. To his irk, his miniature feet was unable to reach the ground - _shame -_ he was again reminded that he was no longer in a adult body. Constantly he had to ignore that fact and was forced to adapt until he reached maturity.

Looking around, Madara noted the other chairs around the table; he concluded that their presence indicated other members resided in this 'Grimoire Heart' group. They were of no importance however, as he was here to increase his strength and to attain knowledge. Perhaps he could try to establish…relationships as that would no doubt be what his friend would have done in this situation.

Before any of that however, Madara needed to find out Hades' purpose. If he did not like his goal, he would take what he wanted and leave. He would not take action that went against his interests _even_ if the old man could provide shortcuts to his current goals. Deciding to be direct, Madara simply asked out of the blue.

"What is your goal?" The de-aged shinobi did not care for pleasantries or conversation. He preferred to be straight to the point and to get his statements across with conciseness. If Hades was anything like him however, he would give a half truth; the same way he told Obito to tell Nagato of their purpose in the collection of the tailed beasts.

"To Attain the essence of magic." The man said in a familiar manner, causing the former Uchiha to reminisce to days past.

 _"To achieve peace" an elderly Madara sat as he addressed the younger Uchiha._

Madara slightly narrowed his eyes; it was unlikely that the man will reveal how he would go towards that goal. However, Hades would no doubt send him out for missions once he attained enough strength. This alone will be enough of an indication to find out the main parts of his plan. For now however, he would have to focus on building up his knowledge and magic. For that, he will have to offer his cooperation.

"I see."

Standing up, Hades slowly made his way towards Madara.

"There is something…peculiar about you, or rather your body." Oh? Was it possible Hades was able to see the possible changes his soul may have had? Perhaps there was something else that made him stand out from a regular person.

"You have far more magic than a regular child should have." That was a given, but the way the old man addressed him hinted that his power was some sort of disease rather than an advantage.

"All infants born with your condition don't live to your age." Hades let a small confused expression grace his features.

That's why. Madara always felt something was preventing him to utilize his magic in anything other than basic strengthening. Perhaps whatever ailment that was supposed to affect him was indeed affecting him. He was simply kept in good shape by circumstance. Made weaker by illness, but made stronger through reincarnation. The latter seemed to overpower the former and made whatever physical disability seem non-existent.

"Can you get rid of it? This condition." Madara had his arms crossed with a hardened look on his face.

The old man began caressing his beard. "Yes, there is a way." Whatever method it was, it would most likely come to body modification.

"The issue is that your body cannot properly contain your magic, making it nigh-impossible for you to manipulate it properly. The easiest method to solving this is to implant a Lacrima - a magic crystal, into your body," Hades looked down, then back to Madara with a stern expression.

"However, the chances of survival are very slim. Not only that, but the process is extremely painful. The Lacrima will forcefully enlarge your magical container, it can easily mutilate your entire interior."

Who did he think he was? He was Madara. As if a little pain and risk would daunt him. Even though he was confident that he would be capable of finding another way of regaining his power, he did not wish to waste time nor live with a constant handicap.

"Very well, I will have the operation done at the earliest possible time." The excitement began filling his body, he knew that he would survive the implant. Just how strong would he be without a handicap? Perhaps in time, he would dance with the old man; but for now, he shall wait.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Madara learned quite a lot in the past two weeks. He learned that fortunately, his species were still called humans, and that they lived in a country called Fiore which resided on the continent of Ishgar. It seemed that only about ten percent of the population had access to magic. Those who did were called mages, rather than magicians. To his slight shock, he found out that the base he dwelled in was actual an airship capable of travelling great distances in little time. It was constructed with metals capable of absorbing magic and was covered with hundreds of seals akin to Fuinjutsu.

He learned that chakra and magic were just as much similar as it was different. While chakra was generated by the combination of spiritual and physical energies of the body existing in a series of circuits, magic was absorbed passively into a metaphysical container located in the mage's midsection. Unlike chakra however, being completely drained of magic did not cause the user to die right away - even if it will cause unconsciousness, and eventually death if left untreated.

Of course, Madara did not expect to wait this long to have his operation. It seemed that Hades was intent on finding a high enough quality Lacrima. It was understandable as he too, would want to have powerful pawns. Hades also required him to bear the mark of the Guild - Grimoire Heart, for going ahead with the operation. He did not care for it however, as he could simply get rid of it if he ever wished to leave.

During his wait, Madara spent most of his time in the library, and in the training hall to practice his hand to hand combat. Other than Hades, he did not interact much with rest of the mages aboard the ship. Most of the members of Grimoire Heart were nameless cannon-fodder that could barely match his own strength, despite his age. He had met other potential 'elites' and they were all relatively young, with just one exception.

The most powerful mage he encountered other than Hades was a man named Bluenote Stinger. He was a very tall man with a weird animal like expression. A long thin pony tail reached his lower back and he would often dress in eastern style priest robes with a cloak on top. Like him, he did not show any interest in interacting with other members. From what he saw, the man was indifferent to the others but he would often answer his questions if he asked. Madara had learned Bluenote was a powerful gravity mage; he would no doubt attempt to learn it as to regain his powers once granted by the Rinnegan.

Another member he met was a boy named Azuma. Azuma and him only had one thing in common, they both desired a good dance. It seemed that Hades was teaching him a magic called the Great Tree Arc - a powerful wood magic. This made him think of Hashirama; he did not know how strong mages were compared to Shinobi. Perhaps it was possible for someone using wood magic to rival the feats achieved by his friend. He would note this however, so he could recreate his own Mokuton when the time came.

There were two others that he met, neither of them he liked very much. There was a girl named Ultear, who reminded him of Obito. She constantly looked for a way to change the past, but she no doubt would be devastated when she learns that such a thing will never truly change the way she wanted to.

The second was someone that infuriated him to no end. A perfect example of idiocy and was the pinnacle of stupidity. A blonde hair boy named Zancrow that would constantly challenge him and lose - only to complain and carry insults that were void of logic. An object of interest however, was the black flames he used which greatly resembles Amateratsu.

"It is time." He looked back from his resting spot on the top of the ship to see Hades. It seemed that whatever was needed for the operation was ready. The risks were inconsequential, it did not matter as long as he could get closer to his goal.

As he followed Hades, they walked past the library to a opulent black door. It did not have any magic pressure emitting from it but when it opened, the magic inside flooded out like a tidal wave.

 _'Magic Barrier'_ Madara thought. Yet another application of what was called runes in this world. He only learned the basics of sealing during his time in the Elemental Nations. It would be useful to be able to learn a similar yet power craft, if that Uzumaki woman his friend married was of any indication.

He walked into a dimly lit room with a large pedestal in the center. This was no doubt where he would have to lie to have his operation.

"I need you to sit over here," Hades said as he put a hand on the pedestal. Upon closer inspection, there were rune-like symbols etched onto the structure. It was possible Hades prepared all this in the two weeks he waited to make sure the implant would happen without complication. Glancing at Hades, Madara sat on the pedestal and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the process to come.

"The operation will be swift, but painful. You must not move or else the Lacrima might not bind properly." He carried a fist sized sphere toward him.

Nodding in response, Madara sat completely still in his spot.

"Hn."

Despite his closed eyes, he could still see a powerful light suddenly illuminate his surroundings. He could feel the magical pressure become heavier around him until he felt an acute pain on the right side of his lower back. It was indeed painful, but manageable. He was not a stranger to keeping still while under physical stress.

The pain that quickly came, left just as quickly before dissipating into other parts of his body.

Madara opened his eyes as the light around him died down; he could feel changes to the magic within his body. What was originally a collection of power that spread towards most of his torso became a concentrated mass of magic near where the Lacrima was implanted. _This is interesting indeed._ Madara could only smile as he felt the foreign magic contained in the Lacrima combining with his own.

"The operation was a success, as expected." Was there ever any doubt. There could only be success when it comes to him. Suddenly, Madara felt a pain many times greater than the one in the implant appear in various places over his body. Widening his eyes in surprise while flinching, Madara quickly regained his composure. The sensation lasted for far longer than the operation, to the point it was starting to become a nuisance. Whatever it was, he would get through it - even if the implant failed, he would not allow weakness to show.

The past minute seemed like an eternity as the pain finally left his body. He was breathing heavily with his head slumped forwards. _Curse this six year old body._ If he was an adult he would not even have felt it.

"The Lacrima I implanted you with contained a lost magic known as Arc of Construction." So that's what it was. The foreign magic was fighting with his own before finally merging properly. It was very similar to when he implanted Hashirama's cells into himself, even if it was to a lesser degree.

"Not only has it fixed your condition, you will have gained the ability to solidify your own magic into massless constructs, limited only by your imagination."

Oh? That magic could definitely be a way to recreate one of his favourite techniques, the Susanoo.

As his body calmed down, he could feel the power flowing within his body. He could feel something that he has not felt since he came to this world - balance. The magic and his body were in harmony. His body became lighter, as if a great boulder was taken from his shoulders. Jumping in excitement, Madara rushed past Hades into the hallway outside and ran towards his spot on top of the airship.

As he reached his destination, he let a great smile embellish his features.

"This…is what it feels to be alive," Madara laughed as he felt the blood flowing in his body. He could feel his surroundings far more acutely that before. His magic responded faster, and with far more precision than anything he could have managed before.

There was nothing to hold him back, he would truly walk the world once more.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 Finished! Next Chapter - New spells and old Jutsu!**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	5. CH5 - Old and New Magic

**Chapter 5 - Old and New Magic**

"Not only has it fixed your condition, you will have gained the ability to solidify your own magic into massless constructs, limited only by your imagination."

Oh? That magic could definitely be a way to recreate one of his favourite techniques, the Susanoo.

As his body calmed down, he could feel the power flowing within his body. He could feel something that he has not felt since he came to this world - balance. The magic and his body were in harmony. His body became lighter, as if a great boulder was taken from his shoulders. Jumping in excitement, Madara rushed past Hades into the hallway outside and ran towards his spot on top of the airship.

As he reached his destination, he let a great smile embellish his features.

"This…is what it feels to be alive," Madara laughed as he felt the blood flowing in his body. He could feel his surroundings far more acutely that before. His magic responded faster, and with far more precision than anything he could have managed before.

There was nothing to hold him back, he would truly walk the world once more.

* * *

 **Six Years Later**

"Dragon Flame Song!" Four dragon heads flew toward a rock face.

This was Madara's recreation of the Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique. Progress was slow, but steady. Once his magic behaved properly, he was able to being mastering control and elemental manipulation. In addition to his fire techniques, he had a natural affinity to wind magic, which made it an option to dual-cast.

 _'Satisfactory,'_ Madara thought as the dragon heads converged together to strike the boulder in a explosion of flames. The fire dissipated to show a large crater covered in burn marks. Despite the inadequate strength of his spell, the progress was acceptable.

Before he fell to the newest reincarnations of Ashura and Indra, Madara could annihilate pieces of the land itself with this technique. He had to bear with it however, as he was still nowhere near maturity. One thing that Madara could feel proud about, was the fact that he was far stronger than he was when he was a child during the clan wars, as he had only recently awakened his Sharingan at this time in his past life.

Madara was currently situated on a remote island. Hades had some business here so he decided to test some of his more destructive techniques. The ship was hidden once again by illusion magic and it took the form of a small island just off the coast of the one he was on.

Closing his eyes and focusing his magic where the Lacrima is, Madara thought, _' Susanoo.'_

A dark blue aura came alive as soon as he began the spell, the power he release materialized into a large ribcage. Madara pumped more magic into his technique and it formed the incomplete skeletal arms and the head. Intricate control was not required for this technique, but it was extremely magically intensive. He estimated he would need at least ten times more magic to be able to utilize the technique to his former extent, and that is not including the usage of perfect Susanoo. Perhaps, what he needed was different dance partners.

Thinking to the other mages of Grimoire Heart, Madara looked back to the fights he had with them. Zancrow was still too weak, Bluenote was currently out of his level, and it was becoming routine fighting with Azuma. The two new recruits were still inexperienced with their magic and he could tell that Kain and Rustyrose would not make for good entertainment.

Kain was a large plump boy with pale skin around his age. Despite having physical strength, he was very slow. Madara didn't bother fighting him as he was never challenged nor did he intend to do so. Rustyrose was an annoyance; the flamboyant boy constantly spoke about the importance of proper attire and always spent time and effort bothering everyone around him with his ideals. On top of his eccentrics, Rustyrose was nowhere near mastery of their magic - focusing more on materializing more 'fashionable' clothing with his Arc of Embodiment.

Ever since Madara received the implant from Hades, he had been spending the majority of his time relearning his former techniques. Despite it not being too challenging to recreate his Fire style and Susanoo, he realized that he had nowhere near the power or control to be able to use either to his former capability.

It took a sizable chunk of his magic for a full sized Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique \- or rather just Fireball as he was no longer using Ninjutsu. It seemed that on top of recreating his techniques, he would have to train his magic control and magic reserves.

Madara snorted at this thought. Despite having no issue going towards earning his former strength, it was a nuisance to start completely from scratch - especially when he didn't have his eyes.

Sighing while looking out towards where the ship hid, Madara walked towards the coast in order to test a theory.

 _'Perhaps this might work,'_ he thought to himself as he lifted a foot, filling it with magic. With a magic enhanced step, Madara walked towards the waters at the beach, only to frown in disappointment when he saw his foot sinking into the water.

 _It seems that magic is incapable of water walking._ Earlier before, he had attempted the same thing with climbing trees and vertical surfaces. This resulted in his limbs digging into what he was ascending rather than stick to it.

"Big Bro Madara!" He heard a shrill female voice getting closer to him. He turned and looked to see a familiar raven-haired girl. Tch. She found him again. Ultear hadn't stopped pestering him ever since they first met.

Instead of constantly bothering him, the female mage should go back to studying time magic or doing something useful with her time. It was either bother him, or ask him to play, and he did not, and would not, ever play.

Sighing, Madara addressed the girl with a bored expression, "What is it, girl. And I'm not your brother." She ran up to him panting slightly with mock anger plastered on her features.

"Why do you always have to be so mean," she said while stomping the ground and emphasizing her words.

"Come on! Let's go explore the island!" Her frown was suddenly replaced with an eager smile. Well, at least she did not say 'play'. He was still not going to go with her though, he had better things to do.

Turning away and walking back to the rock he charred, Madara spoke in a bored tone, "I'm busy."

As soon as he dismissed her, Madara used the Arc of Construction to create ten dark blue clones of himself to surround him. His constructs as well as himself taking the familiar stance of the interceptor fist.

This was the furthest he got when it came to clones. They had all of his abilities regarding Taijutsu and could attack targets simultaneously and autonomously. Shame this was the extent of their capabilities as they had no magical containers of their own.

Unlike shadow clones, where the user splits his chakra evenly, the constructs he created were just manifestations of his external form. They were similar to man-sized versions of the Susanoo where their strength depends on the amount of magic used to create them.

"Busy doing what," Ultear shouted from her position beside the water.

"Training," he replied as the clones all began engaging him. They came at him in pairs, trios, from the sides, from the front, and from the back. His clones fought like ninja, not like common cannon fodder that would line up and attack one by one despite having a numerical advantage. Madara was constantly on the defensive, only counter attacking when in a position where he could dodge and defend simultaneously.

He continued to evade the clones as Ultear watched in awe. He was kicked towards the cliff in the back by a clone who had held back to look for an opening.

Madara backflipped off the rock face and let his magic build up from his stomach to his chest. Taking a deep breath, a red magic circle emerged and Madara breathed out a familiar wave of flames.

"Great Fire Annihilation." The flames only covered an area marginally bigger than the ground his clones stood in. Most of his constructs dodged the flames, where three was caught in the blast and dissipated. As the flames disappeared, the clones leaped at Madara one after the other - no doubt coordinating themselves so they don't end up striking each other. Madara skillfully blocked and evaded each clone while counterattacking the last two. Despite their quick intervals of attack, Madara only had one clone to deal with each time. As soon as he realized their strategy, he was able to destroy two more constructs, leaving only five to fight him.

Madara could feel the drain in his magic; using spells against his own creations was twice as taxing as fighting another mage. Either he would run out of magic and the clones would disappear, or he would destroy all ten clones and reign victorious. Even to himself, he refused to lose. Madara ran towards a clone with his arms flaring behind his back, he clapped his hands together, causing a white magic circle to appear.

"Gale Palm," Madara said as a concentrated wave of wind blasted his target clone, leaving the other four to charge him. Madara dodged a kick aimed at his head and he used his hands to block two strikes simultaneously. He pushed off the clones and delivered a devastating roundhouse to another clone's neck, shattering the construct.

Madara jumped back to create some distance, he was going to attempt dual-casting by combining a fire spell with a wind one. The clones ran at him in a V formation while Madara focused magic to both of his hands. With fire magic in his right hand and wind magic in his right, he slammed his palms together into a prayer position, causing two magic circles to emerge while overlapping one another.

 _"_ Infernal Spiral, _"_ he said as a pillar of flames was given rotation and girth by the wind magic. His spell widened into a tornado of embers that engulfed the charging constructs. The flames died down, leaving none of his opponents standing.

Smiling to himself, Madara relaxed and stretched his shoulders. He _was_ getting stronger and stronger, but it was still nowhere near enough to challenge those standing near the top. Perhaps he could-

"AMAZING! Big bro Madara!" A familiar interrupted, halting his thoughts. He ignored her throughout his sparring session, but now her presence was louder than ever as she ran towards him.

"That was a self-unison raid! Only Master Hades can do that!" Unison raid? It seemed that there was already a term for dual-casting. Ultear, did not understand the concept of private space as she had her head on his shoulders. Madara pushed her off and took notice of a figure coming from the island interior.

"Oi! Dumbass," an annoying voice shouted from the distance. Tch. The two people he disliked the most from the guild all gathered here to annoy him. Again, would have to show his superiority. Hopefully that would discourage the boy from challenging him.

"Fight me," Zancrow shouted as he leaped towards Madara. Zancrow was the most intolerable human being he has ever had the displeasure of meeting. Nothing that came out of his mouth was intelligent and it just so happens Zancrow's favourite thing to do was pestering him.

A black magic circle materialized in front of the red eyed mage as he took a deep breath. "Flame God's…Bellow!" A large torrent of jet black flames raced towards Madara. He tried to learn this specific type of magic in hopes of recreating Amateratsu before; however, he realized that the magic of the black flames, Flame God Slayer Magic, was incompatible with him. It was certainly a pity that he could not recreate the black fire.

Madara took a deep breath himself as a white magic circle blanketed his form. "Great Breakthrough!" The torrent of wind was far larger than the flames coming towards him. It easily dispersed the flames and continued towards the blonde mage, knocking him down on the ground.

Grunting, Zancrow quickly stood up. "I'm not done yet," he said as Madara charged him. Zancrow was not as proficient in hand to hand combat as Madara, therefore he could only defend against five strikes before he was caught in Madara's full body combo. Madara hit Zancrow with a barrage of kicks and punches before grabbing his arm and flipping him down to the ground.

With a dark expression on his eyes, Madara stood above Zancrow's fallen form. "Yield." Despite Madara's intimidating aura, Zancrow had a big smile on his face while he rested on the ground.

"One day…I'll defeat you," His words seemed to incite something from Madara.

 _A raven haired man addressed his older brother. "One day, nii-san, I will become stronger than you…and I will make the Uchiha the strongest"_

"Hn," Madara said as he closed his eyes and walked away.

 **On board the ship**

A tall figure watched Madara's training session with interest. "I wonder…Madara. Can you fly?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5 Finished! Madara's prodigal abilities showing through! Next Chapter, Madara vs Bluenote Stinger!**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	6. CH6 - Bluenote vs Madara

**Chapter 6 - Bluenote vs Madara**

Grunting, Zancrow quickly stood up. "I'm not done yet," he said as Madara charged him. Zancrow was not as proficient in hand to hand combat as Madara, therefore he could only defend against five strikes before he was caught in Madara's full body combo. Madara hit Zancrow with a barrage of kicks and punches before grabbing his arm and flipping him down to the ground.

With a dark expression on his eyes, Madara stood above Zancrow's fallen form. "Yield." Despite Madara's intimidating aura, Zancrow had a big smile on his face while he rested on the ground.

"One day…I'll defeat you," His words seemed to incite something from Madara.

 _A raven haired man addressed his older brother. "One day, nii-san, I will become stronger than you…and I will make the Uchiha the strongest"_

"Hn," Madara said as he closed his eyes and walked away.

 **On board the ship**

A tall figure watched Madara's training session with interest. "I wonder…Madara. Can you fly?"

* * *

A tall man with a long ponytail slowly made his way towards the exit of the Grimoire Heart airship. Bluenote was normally a reserved man with hidden goals outside of missions he did for Hades. Right now he was leaving the ship because he saw something, or rather someone of interest. Someone who could perhaps, entertain him.

* * *

Madara has been walking around for a while now; fortunately for him, the girl and the fool did not follow him. Now that he was done with his sparring session, he had time to explore the rest of the island. There was no specific purpose for his own being here, as Hades did not tell him what exactly was the business he supposedly had.

Hn. It didn't matter, Hades can do whatever he wanted as long as it didn't interfere with his own goals. Madara began walking back towards the ship after deciding that the island was not worth his time, only to be met by a large man standing in front of him.

It was the man that he intended to learn Gravity Magic from - Bluenote Stinger. However, he knew the man did not come down to teach, no…he recognized the look in those eyes. Bluenote Stinger, was looking for a dance.

Putting on an amused expression, Madara spoke, "And just what is the Deputy Commander doing here? Here to show me the secrets of Gravity Magic?" This caused the said man to tilt his head in interest.

"I saw you training by the coast," he stated lowly. "You looked like someone that could alleviate my boredom."

Bluenote was someone who took great interest in two things, fighting powerful opponents and gathering legendary spells. Despite the current gap between him and Madara, he had an interest in Madara's prodigal skills and exponential increases in power.

Madara allowed a grin to grow bigger and bigger on his face. At his current level, he was outclassed by the man. However, he would not use the gap between their strength as an excuse; Hashirama always had more chakra than him, but he was able to fight on par with him many times in the past. Even with a drain in his magic due to the training earlier, he would give absolutely his all to defeat this man in front of him.

Looking down while his bangs shadowed his face, he abruptly looked at Bluenote with an excited smile. "Very well then," he said as he jumped high into the air.

"Shall we dance?"

A small white magic circle appeared around his feet as he began falling.

 _' Wind step,'_ Madara thought as his magic accelerated him towards Bluenote while spinning horizontally. Madara used his momentum to deliver an axe kick, only to be met by Bluenote blocking his strike with no visible effort - causing a shockwave to radiate from their exchange.

Madara followed up quickly by covering his fist with fire magic. A red magic circle emerged as a huge blast of fire engulfed Bluenote.

"Fire Fist," Madara jumped back as the fire dissipated, showing Bluenote with a slightly charred hand blocking the strike.

"Oh?" Bluenote said as he looked at his palm. "I didn't expect that attack to burn through my magic," he mused as a great whirlwind of embers neared him.

"Infernal Spiral!" Madara shouted as he once again consumed Bluenote with another technique. Madara could see him lift both of his arms as a oppressive black aura appeared around his body.

"Fall." All it took was a single word for Madara's technique to halt, slamming into the floor and leaving Bluenote completely untouched. The fact that his spell was completely countered was already impressive as it is; but the fact that he could feel himself become heavier the closer he got to Bluenote was entirely something else.

 _'So this is the strength of Gravity Magic,'_ he thought as he jumped back out of Bluenote's range. He will have to use magic that had no travel time. There was only one magic he knew that could fit, but he was nowhere near a satisfactory level of mastery, considering he had just started learning it from Hades.

Madara narrowed his eyes as a black aura appeared around his middle and index finger, symbols appearing as he traced the runes in air in front of him.

"Amateratsu: Formula 21," he spoke as a purple magic circle appeared underneath Bluenote, seemingly unaffected by the gravity. Soon after, a purple sphere formed above of Bluenote, casting down a purple beam that covered that engulfed his entire body. Madara knew that Bluenote would not take any significant damage from the spell, even from a direct hit, he simply needed him to release his gravity.

As soon as he thought that, Madara noticed the overbearing pressure had stop affecting the ground in front of him; he took this opportunity to use one of his strongest fire spells.

Madara took a deep breath as a large red magic circle appeared. "Great Fire Destruction," he shouted as a concentrated stream of fire lead by a small fireball raced towards where Bluenote stood.

 _'This should be enough to damage him,'_ he thought as the smoke that covered Bluenote suddenly dispersed outwards, emitting an hurricane scaled gust of wind.

Bluenote lifted a single hand, completely unfazed by the approaching infernal.

"Repulse," he said, a titanic shockwave exploding outwards as a dome quickly annihilated the surrounding landscape, leaving only a crater all around him. The shockwave overpowered Madara's fire spell and quickly headed towards him.

Jumping back with wind step, Madara materialized his Susanoo ribcage around him. His quick thinking was able to dissipate the majority of the force from the shockwave. However, he was still flung backwards with his Susanoo shattered to pieces. As he was flying through the air, Madara backflipped to regain his posture, then planted his feet on the ground to halt his momentum. Sliding to a stop, Madara looked up to Bluenote with a bloodthirsty grin before bursting into laughter.

"Bluenote Stinger! You are truly a worthy dance partner!" The blood boiling in his veins yearned for more battle; the little scuffle he had with himself was nothing compared with a true fight. A fight where a single mistake could spell death.

Bluenote spoke from his spot, not moving a single step since they began.

"You have a well coordinated offense, but I wonder if you can say the same about your defense," he said as he began running towards Madara, the ground cracking beneath their own weight due to the gravity magic emitting from the Deputy Commander.

 _'I won't be able to fight him with hand to hand combat, as I won't be able to move properly against his Gravity,'_ he thought as he tried to come of a way to of combating the charging mage. Other than the Amateratsu formulas, none of his spells would work properly against Bluenote. However, his mastery over them was no where near enough to use under great pressure.

Bluenote was no longer playing around, Madara needed something to stop his charge while he prepared a higher level formula _. 'Perhaps, that might work.'_

Madara created twenty dark blue clones all around Bluenote, all seemingly unaffected by the gravity emitted from the Grimoire mage. He smiled to himself, it appeared that the Gravity Magic could only increase the forces of objects with mass.

 _"You will have gained the ability to solidify your own magic into massless constructs, limited only by your imagination."_

The sudden memory popped into his mind. Perfect timing; by that theory, then anything created by the Arc of Construction would remain unaffected by his opponent's magic. Bluenote's eyes drifted from clone to clone, confident that even without his fall spell, he would be able to destroy them with ease. He let loose a wave of gravity magic, only to pass through the constructs with no damage whatsoever.

"Eh?" he wondered confusedly as he began dodging the strikes from each clone; every construct that was hit by Bluenote was destroyed in one shot. Every strike landed by Madara's clones barely did more than slow him down; they did not bruise him nor did they even scratch his clothing. However, time was all that was needed for Madara to cast his spell.

The same black aura from prior covered Madara's fingers, in which he began drawing a longer, more complicated symbol.

"Amateratsu," Madara began as five purple magic circles overlapped in front of him. "Formula 70." Five purple rings materialized around Bluenote, following his movements as Madara continued to cast his spell. Bluenote had just dispatched his clones and was continuing his charge at Madara. The five rings around the Deputy Commander rotated vigorously before exploding in a mass of purple energy in the shape of an hourglass.

Bluenote grunted in pain, not expecting that level of an attack. Madara followed up his formula with the arm of his Susanoo that went for a right hook. Bluenote blocked the arm with some visible effort before sending a blast of Gravity straight at Madara, knocking him backwards.

With a wicked grin, Bluenote threw off his cloak and exclaimed "This is fun, Madara! Why don't we fly even higher!" A massive black aura far greater than before erupted from Bluenote. The power of Gravity seemed to make the entire island sink below the ocean, as all around him he could see massive waves of water in the distance.

 _'It seems that Bluenote is still outside the realm of my power,'_ Madara smiled at the thought. Regardless of his own weakness, to be able to fight such a powerful opponent this early on was truly invigorating. His heart beat loudly despite barely being able to stand from the crushing force exerted on him. With a loud battle cry, Madara used the rest of his magic to form his most powerful technique.

"Final Susanoo!" A massive Tengu demon materialized around him, lifting him up into the air despite the gravity. The strength of his Susanoo was still a far cry from the one he used against Hashirama. It did not matter, as he would give everything he had in this final strike.

As the Susanoo finished forming, Madara could be seen resting on a small pentagonal prism on the very top. His Susanoo drew the massive sword above its ahead as a massive red magic circle appeared, engulfing the entire sword in flames. Bluenote responded to the Susanoo by covering his hand with an extremely concentrated sphere of Gravity Magic.

The two mages stared defiantly at each other, waiting for one another to make the first move. As if, by an unseen signal, both sides launched their attacks.

"Susanoo: Grand Fire Annihilation!" Madara shouted as his Susanoo swung the sword down, sending a gargantuan wave of flames towards Bluenote.

"Cosmic Singularity!" Bluenote shouted as the aura condensed even further, blasting the fist sized sphere completely devoid of light towards Madara.

The two attacks met in a great flash of embers and gravity, the space around the tiny black orb seemingly distorting in its field of gravitational strength. The spells pushed against each other before exploding in a sphere of light that engulfed more than half the island.

* * *

As the explosion died, Bluenote could be seen in the same position as he were in before launching his attack. In front of him however, laid Madara's prone form…defeated.

 _'I lost…'_ Madara thought as he tried to get up from his position on the ground. His magic was spent and he could feel fractures all over his body with at least three ribs broken. Despite that, he had a smile on his face. To be able to fight with every ounce of his ability, and to know that there are even greater opponents for him to face. It was not terrifying…no not at all, the feeling was absolutely exhilarating.

"Hades chose well when he recruited you," Bluenote spoke as he put his cloak back on.

"I have no time to be taking an apprentice, but if you want to learn my magic, look for the grimoire hidden underneath the fourth step on the stairs to the library," he said as he proceeded to walk back to the ship.

Madara could see two familiar figures running towards him. He sighed while closing his eyes, he completely forgot that they were still on the island. He didn't bother paying attention to their whereabouts as his mind was still thinking back on his fight.

"That was awesome big bro!" Ultear shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah! I mean you got your ass kicked but that big armour thing was super cool! I really want to defeat you now and-,"

"Zancrow. Ultear." Madara was not in the mood for this. "Both of you imbeciles go retrieve Master Hades and get me out of this spot," he said with a dark expression.

"AYE SIR!" The two saluted before running in different directions.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6 Finished! Next Chapter - New spells and a mission!**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	7. CH7 - Master of Manipulation

**Chapter 7 - Master of Manipulation**

 _'I lost…'_ Madara thought as he tried to get up from his position on the ground. His magic was spent and he could feel fractures all over his body with at least three ribs broken. Despite that, he had a smile on his face. To be able to fight with every ounce of his ability, and to know that there are even greater opponents for him to face. It was not terrifying…no not at all, the feeling was absolutely exhilarating.

"Hades chose well when he recruited you," Bluenote spoke as he put his cloak back on.

"I have no time to be taking an apprentice, but if you want to learn my magic, look for the grimoire hidden underneath the fourth step on the stairs to the library," he said as he proceeded to walk back to the ship.

Madara could see two familiar figures running towards him. He sighed while closing his eyes, he completely forgot that they were still on the island. He didn't bother paying attention to their whereabouts as his mind was still thinking back on his fight.

"That was awesome big bro!" Ultear shouted with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah! I mean you got your ass kicked but that big armour thing was super cool! I really want to defeat you now and-,"

"Zancrow. Ultear." Madara was not in the mood for this. "Both of you imbeciles go retrieve Master Hades and get me out of this spot," he said with a dark expression.

"AYE SIR!" The two saluted before running in different directions.

* * *

After the injuries Madara received from his fight with Bluenote healed adequately, he began making his way to the library in search of a spell book.

 _"I have no time to be taking an apprentice, but if you want to learn my magic…look for the grimoire hidden underneath the fourth step on the stairs to the library,"_

 _'Fourth step underneath the stairs…'_ the words echoed in his mind as he reached the fourth step from the top. There was no indication of a hidden compartment, so Madara began sending pulses of his magic into the wooden planks in hopes of finding abnormalities within the structure.

 _'Oh?'_ he thought as a wireframe structure of the staircase appeared in his mind; it seemed that his Arc of Construction allowed him to get a general analysis of whatever his magic touched.

 _'This ability will be useful in the future,'_ he thought as he continued scanning the stairs for any hint of a book.

Where ever Bluenote hid his spell book, he did it with great skill. Even with him scanning the entirety of the staircase, there was nothing that stood out as a hidden grimoire. Deciding to try another method, Madara simply ripped out the top of the step to see if his eyes could find anything.

The empty space underneath did not reveal anything as he hoped.

 _'Perhaps, illusion magic.'_ It wasn't a farfetched thought. Parts of the ship were always covered by illusion and it wouldn't be outside the realm of possibilities for the deputy commander to be well versed in more than one type of magic.

Looking into the stairs, he noticed three identical supporting structures underneath the steps. Focusing his magic into his eyes to enhance his vision, Madara thoroughly inspected everything he could see.

 _'That beam…it seems, odd'_ Madara thought as he looked at the very bottom of the three supports. There was a small beam in between all the supports that kept the structure from shaking, but the one he stared at did not seem to be connected to the stairs. It was just…resting there by itself. Perhaps the grimoire was disguised as the beam.

Madara used the arc of construction to form a long tentacular hand that picked up the beam with ease. _'This weight, it is not made of wood'_ he thought as he smiled to himself. If he did not have prior knowledge of its location, he most likely would never had even learned of its existence. Bluenote might have seemed like someone who relied on muscle, but in no way he was unintelligent if this method of concealment was of any indication.

As he held the block of 'wood' in his hands, Madara sent a wave of magic into it - disrupting the illusion cast upon the book. Slowly but surely, he noticed ripples that appeared on the object to gradually reveal a small purple book that read 'Arc of Manipulation' on its cover. _'Arc of Manipulation? It was not called Gravity Magic?"_ He opened the book in interest and read the introductory page.

 _Arc of Manipulation: A superior form of the more common 'Gravity Magic', Arc of Manipulation is a magic that allows the user to manipulate the physical forces that act upon the world around them. This allows the user to manipulate gravity in all directions, while normal Gravity Magic can only be used to force objects downwards. With enough power, a master of this magic would be capable of compressing gravity to the point it could bend space itself._

Madara thought back to Bluenote's spell 'Cosmic Singularity'; it was a small sphere completely devoid of light that seemed to ripple the space around it as it travelled. _'Perhaps with this magic, I will be able to use Planetary Destruction once again.'_ he thought as he continued reading.

 _This magic is extremely difficult to learn, even the most talented of mages take up to ten years to properly master this magic and even longer to muster the strength required to perform spells capable of manipulating entire islands or mountains._

It does not matter long it would take him. He was Madara, the most powerful Shinobi that has ever lived! He will master this magic far faster than even the most talented mages. He continued reading down the page until he reached a section that interested him further.

 _Arc of Manipulation - Grand: A even higher form of Arc of Manipulation. The Arc of Manipulation - Grand is a category that was created by users who had mastered this magic to the point where they could affect other magic or other seemingly intangible forms of matter. Users of this can make any physical spell completely useless by manipulating its force to either negate it or redirect it back to the caster…_

The library was filled with the excited laughter of Madara, "Bluenote Stinger, you truly ARE a worthy dance partner!" If Bluenote was truly a master of the Arc of Manipulation, then it seemed that he would have to do far more training if he were to surpass him.

With an excited expression, Madara closed the book; picking it up and heading towards the spot on top of the airship to begin his training.

* * *

 **7 Years Later - X778**

A much taller Madara with spiky raven hair stood on top of a mountain while a massive lightning storm thundered around him. A waterfall of rain descended from the skies as powerful gusts of wind capable of flattening whole forests bellowed around him.

"Fall," he spoke as the rain around him became an entire ocean, drops of water became massive cyclones from the force exerted by his magic. Following the rain, he himself jumped off the mountain, feeling the drastic increase in his own weight as massive ethereal warriors came to life around him.

 _Crash!_

A fist made of blue energy formed a shock wave as Madara wind-stepped away into the open air. An unseen force slowed his descent, moving his body through the stabbing rain as he began floating in the air. The massive constructs flew towards him, each taking a different side to prevent escape.

"Repulse!" he shouted as he blew away the rain, granting him vision of all four constructs. He continuously wind-stepped around the air as he burst from one point to the other, skillfully navigating through the gigantic limbs that aimed to strike him. Despite his efforts, he was caught by a devastating side kick that knocked him to another clone. He was continuously pin-balled from construct to construct until a massive front kick shot him into the clouds above.

Madara grunted in pain as he shot above the clouds. What was once a thunder storm was replaced by a tranquil night sky with a full moon that overlooked a bed of clouds. Righting his posture while in the air, Madara let a familiar black aura cover his fingers as six Susanoo Warriors all burst into his vision.

"Amateratsu: Formula 95" he said as eight purple magic circles converged into one giant one, shooting out rapid beams of energy towards the constructs. Madara wind-stepped towards one of them and charged his fist with gravity magic, driving it right into its head.

A massive shockwave that parted the surrounding clouds into a crater emitted from the strike, completely annihilating the Susanoo. Despite his constructs being immune to the Arc of Manipulation, he could increase the force of his punches tenfold by manipulating the force as they come into contact.

Madara crossed his arms in front of his face as two of the constructs threw a third into him. The resulting clash pushed him back at near super sonic speeds as a vapor cone could be seen around him. In response, he began charging fire magic throughout his body as he used the momentum to begin rotating rapidly.

A massive red and white magic circle appeared while flames erupted outwards from his body, "Great Infernal Spiral!" he shouted as a hurricane of embers radiated from his form, engulfing all of the Susanoo warriors that charged at him.

He underestimated the strength of his own constructs as they continued through the flames with cracks on their bodies. Not having enough time to cast another great spell, Madara began dodging all around the three dimensional battle field. A barrage of kicks and punches surround him as he dodged, blocked, counterattacked the constructs that put him on the defence.

Seeing an opportunity, Madara shot towards a clone and drove his foot right into his back, bisecting it and causing it to dissipate. Madara backed away from the other clones in exchange as he concentrated a massive sphere of wind into the size of his fist.

"Sonic Palm!" He shouted as a displaced pillar of air rushed towards a construct, piercing and destroying it. Madara instantly wind-stepped to dodge the charge of three other warriors that rushed him while he was preparing the spell.

 _'Perhaps I should attempt…that'_ After all, the best way to defeat Susanoo is with another Susanoo.

A familiar blue aura surrounded him as he continued to dodge the unstopping onslaught of the other Susanoo. A fully armed Tengu warrior emerged with Madara resting at the top of its head. A field of arms then burst from its back as his Susanoo assumed a lotus position.

"Susanoo: True Several Thousand Hands" he whispered as he materialized a technique once used by Hashirama against him. His version was nowhere near the size achievable by his friend; however, it still easily dwarfed the other constructs multiple times.

"Summit Enlightenment." As soon as those words were said, all of the arms shot out at the charging constructs, each taking hundreds of continuous strikes. As soon as his technique was over, all the constructs were destroyed and he himself was slowing falling towards the ground.

 _For now…this is my limit._

He estimates he is just under the strength of Bluenote when they first fought seven years ago. Despite his near complete mastery in both the Amateratsu formulas and Arc of Manipulation, he still needed raw power to be able to defeat mages such as Hades or Bluenote. Perhaps there was some way that he could enhance himself with magic that was not his own - just like Hashirama did with senjutsu.

As Madara fell through the clouds, he began challenging the last of his magic to soften his landing. Despite his efforts, Madara landed harshly, forming a small crater in where he landed. However, due to his endurance and constitution, he was able to stand back up with little injury.

 _Bzzz…Bzzz…._

A small vibration went off in his pocket as he pulled out a small Lacrima. The small sphere was a special communication device that Hades gave to all of his members. They were made differently than other lacrimas, allowing them to communicate at a different frequency.

 _Click._

"What is it Hades," he spoke into the Lacrima.

 _Madara, come back to the ship at once, I have a mission for you_. Normally he would not bother to pick up if he was doing something of importance; however, Hades got lucky he just finished a all-out sparring session against his constructs and had no intention of continuing for now.

"Very well." _Click. 'A mission, Hades waited a long time before assigning me one…even Zancrow was called before I was.'_ Despite his more rebellious attitude compared to the other Grimoire Heart Mages, Hades would not have called him unless it was something that no one else could do.

Looking up towards the clouds, Madara undid his fall spell, causing him to feel a lightness he had just forgotten, then proceeded to return to the airship.

* * *

 **Grimoire Heart Airship - Hades' Throne Room**

Hades sat in a opulent red chair while a young raven-haired woman stood beside him. He had spent the last fifteen years building his strength to accomplish the goal of finding the one magic. He had finally found the final member for his team of elites, the seven kin of purgatory. Ultear, being the first and eldest of the group, was chosen as the leader of the team.

The seven kin of purgatory was a group of seven mages that all used forms of lost magic. While most of them could only use one type of magic, mages like Azuma could use both Great Tree Arc and Arc of Burst **[1].**

 _Click._ A double door unlocked as Madara entered the room. His presence was immediately greeted by Ultear running towards him and putting her head on his chest.

"Ahhh Madara dear! I was wondering when you would arrive," she said as she put on a excited grin.

"You haven't talked to me for so long I was beginning to think that you hated me!" She began rubbing her head into his chest before being lifted by the collar and dropped to the side - causing her to huff in frustration.

 _'This woman is almost as annoying as the blonde one…'_ he thought as he looked at Hades.

"What is your mission?" He asked bluntly. He was not in a hurry to do anything, he simply wasn't for one small-talk.

"At this time, the actions of Grimoire Heart can no longer be conducted in uninterrupted secrecy," he began as he left his throne, walking towards the glass walls. "In order for us to continue our movements without interference from legal guilds, we must have some sort of power within the magic council to deter any actions that could detriment our goals." Oh? Is he being asked to do a spy mission?

"For us to do that, I will have need to have someone attain a position that could sway them."

Hnn. Madara heard about the magic council from Hades many times. They are a bunch of stuck up old fools that did not seem to put any effort into keeping the peace. This was what allowed the existence of powerful dark guilds such as the one he was a member of.

"I hope you aren't asking me to become a member of the council, I might just kill them and be done with it…"

Hades chuckled in response. "Do not worry, I never intended to have you become part of the council, as I already chosen another to participate in that task," he said as he gestured to Ultear. The woman seemed to be the type that could easily manipulate old fools into her bidding, even if she was an annoying brat. "Your mission however, will be to infiltrate as a member of the Ten Wizard Saints."

Ten wizard saints? He heard the ten wizard saints were a group of wizards with great magical strength. Many of them were chosen by the council as figureheads or icons in an attempt to intimidate dark wizards from doing anything illegal. This did not tend to work however as the wizard saints all acted on their own accord despite having power in the council. "Ten wizard saints? Wouldn't Bluenote be a better choice for the position?"

Hades turned towards Madara. "In Grimoire Heart, there are only three wizards that are strong enough to become wizard saints: Bluenote, myself, and you," he said as he walked towards Madara. "Bluenote was a dark mage even before he joined Grimoire Heart, making him easily recognizable by the council. You however, have never even been seen by the public. Your movements were always hidden and you trained in uninhabited areas with no eyes and ears around. The most anyone could say of your actions are undocumented magical anomalies."

 _'Ten Wizard Saints…'_ Perhaps this mission might be…fun. If he were to be recognized as ten of the greatest wizards in the country, no doubt he will be able to fight powerful opponents with magic he has not seen before. He had spent the last nineteen years of his life training and reading; it was about time he left to truly experience what this world had to offer.

"Very well then. I will see it done," he said as he made his towards the top of the ship. Hades didn't bother giving him instructions, as he knew that whatever Madara had planned, there will only be success in his endeavors.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7 Finished! Next Chapter - Madara as a Wizard Saint!**

 **[1]: I read the Fairy Tail wiki about Azuma's magic and his magic 'Great Tree Arc' can randomly create massive explosions despite his magic granting him the ability to grow and manipulate trees. I really couldn't find an explanation of how the hell A tree growing magic allows you to randomly nuke objects so I made him use another lost magic.**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	8. CH8 - A Newfound Desire

**Chapter 8 - A Newfound Desire**

Ten wizard saints? He heard the ten wizard saints were a group of wizards with great magical strength. Many of them were chosen by the council as figureheads or icons in an attempt to intimidate dark wizards from doing anything illegal. This did not tend to work however as the wizard saints all acted on their own accord despite having power in the council. "Ten wizard saints? Wouldn't Bluenote be a better choice for the position?"

Hades turned towards Madara. "In Grimoire Heart, there are only three wizards that are strong enough to become wizard saints: Bluenote, myself, and you," he said as he walked towards Madara. "Bluenote was a dark mage even before he joined Grimoire Heart, making him easily recognizable by the council. You however, have never even been seen by the public. Your movements were always hidden and you trained in uninhabited areas with no eyes and ears around. The most anyone could say of your actions are undocumented magical anomalies."

 _'Ten Wizard Saints…'_ Perhaps this mission might be…fun. If he were to be recognized as ten of the greatest wizards in the country, no doubt he will be able to fight powerful opponents with magic he has not seen before. He had spent the last nineteen years of his life training and reading; it was about time he left to truly experience what this world had to offer.

"Very well then. I will see it done," he said as he made his towards the top of the ship. Hades didn't bother giving him instructions, as he knew that whatever Madara had planned, there will only be success in his endeavors.

* * *

Madara was not given a time limit in regards to his mission. However, he knew that becoming a wizard saint wasn't something he could do by throwing spells around. He was confident that he had the strength, skill, and intelligence required to make the position; however, he had to gain the trust of the council. This would not be as hard as it seemed however, as when it came to his reputation, the country of Fiore did not even know of his existence - due to being trained in secret by Hades.

He stopped his train of thought to look at a figure with long blonde hair. "Hey Madara! You're going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked with a sly smile while black flames surrounded his fists.

Sighing while closing his eyes, Madara responded while sparing him a glance, "I see no reason to…Zancrow." Over the years, he had grown to tolerate the blonde mage's antics. The constant fights became routine despite the thousands of losses that Zancrow accumulated over the years. He had to respect his perseverance however, as not many could be beaten daily yet still had the motivation to fight again.

Zancrow's grin widened further.

"Same old Madara," he said excitedly while jumping towards him, obviously looking to try to get a few shots in before the former Uchiha departed.

"Flame God's Bellow!" Zancrow shouted as a massive torrent of flames engulfed Madara's form, only to dissipate showing no effect whatsoever.

"You should know that you cannot beat me." Madara was still far stronger than the god slayer; his mastery of the new magics made him nigh-untouchable by the fire mage. Despite Zancrow's own high level mastery of Flame God Slayer Magic, he was still no match for the former Uchiha.

"That ain't no reason to stop fighting!" Zancrow exclaimed as he leapt towards Madara, leaving a trail of dust behind him. The blonde mage tried to land a spinning round kick to Madara's face; only to be met by a fist that seemed to blur until it distorted the blonde's cheeks.

Looking down at the downed mage, Madara allowed a small smile to grace his features. _'To think…I would actually grow to tolerate this buffoon'_ he thought as he turned towards the open air and flew towards the ground.

"So long, Zancrow," he said while hastily descending from the air ship that was making a pass around the southern mountains of the nation.

* * *

There were only mountains as far as he could see. A great blizzard blanketed the sky, causing visibility to be extremely low. _'Hnn…how annoying.'_ he thought as flew close to the ground. He was confident no one saw him leave the Grimoire Heart ship as there were none he sensed nor was it possible to see his face in the weather. Of course, the massive blizzards were of no consequence to someone of Madara's strength; it simply made navigating around more troublesome than it should be.

Now, there were multiple ways he could go towards his goal. There was the option of visiting Era directly to apply for the position of Wizard Saint. Any requirements he was missing could easily be found out. However, Madara knew that if the magic council was anything like the shinobi council, then a mission and personal record would most likely be required. Showing up without any indication of his prior existence would no doubt create mistrust as he has not yet proven himself in the eyes of council leaders.

He was not in a rush, therefore he could take his time in building up his name within the country. Looking at the guild mark on his right fore arm, he focused magic on his left palm and erased it from his body.

 _'There should be nothing to link myself to Grimoire Heart now.'_ he thought as he flew towards the coast. The entire south-eastern coast of Fiore was completely covered in massive storms; which resulted in the chances of him being spotted becoming quite low. He knew his skills would gradually become known once he decided on a course of action to become a Wizard Saint; however, he did not want to take even the slimmest of chances to arouse suspicion prior to his introduction to the council.

As he continued to make his way through the storm, he sensed a powerful presence towards his north-eastern side. _'A mage?'_ he thought while narrowing his eyes; if a well-known wizard spotted him, it could bring unwanted attention in regards to his intentions. Focusing magic to his eyes, Madara noticed that the cause of the presence was not a mage - but rather, a large island. He noticed a large mangrove tree towering above its surroundings growing from the island.

 _'Shinju…'_ the word echoed in his head as he remembered the god-tree that he once absorbed. The great tree was something of interest; if something was similar to the ten-tails in this world, perhaps he could find out information about the origins of magic. He did not intend to study the island thoroughly however, as there was no need to become completely side tracked from his main goal.

It seemed that the tree was far greater in size up close; it was easily greater in height than mountains he originally left the airship from. There were forests that grew all around the base of the tree; a sharp rock formation rested right under while forming a second layer of forests on one side. Madara was never one to bother looking at nature; however, he had to admit that the island was quite a fascinating sight. There was nothing to his knowledge in the elemental nations other than the god tree that could resemble what he saw here.

If not for the presence he had sensed, he likely would have missed the island completely.

* * *

As Madara landed in the interior of the island, he took notice of the properties of the surrounding magic.

 _'This feeling…it's similar to the sage chakra of the six paths.'_ Whatever magic resided on this island was not only ancient, but raw. Extending his senses, he could feel a small but distinct aura resting somewhere in what seemed to be the base of the great tree. Seeing as there were nothing worth noting around the island itself, Madara hastily made his way towards the source.

Madara could sense faint presences that mingled with the aura of the island. Wild life thriving on this island wouldn't be an impossibility, for it was filled with plant life that would be more than capable of supporting a functional ecosystem.

 _'All seems to be in shelter from the storm…'_ he thought as he continued towards the original aura, not crossing paths with any of the indigenous population.

Arriving at a stone formation after travelling through many hidden crevices in a seemingly labyrinth-like landscape, Madara began focusing on the magical presence that seemed to be almost…calling to him.

 _'Something is here…'_ He did not have the perceptive abilities of the Rinnegan nor did he have the acute sensing abilities offered by the six paths sage mode; however, his magical sensitivity still allowed him to pick up the faintest traces of magic in the area.

He continued to walk slowly towards the formation, easily recognizing the purpose of the structure.

 _'A grave…judging by the moss and vines, it has been here for close to a century.'_ As he felt the grave with his hands, he noticed the sensation that reached him as soon as he entered this area strengthen a hundred fold. Looking around, Madara still saw nothing that could have been possibly triggering his senses. This feeling, it was akin to the sensation he felt when utilizing the technique Limbo: Borden Jail for the first time. The invisible entity seemed to move towards him, stopping on top of the grave. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus his senses, only to see a humanoid figure sit on top of the stones.

 _'Perhaps…the spirit of the grave? To think, those in the afterlife can hold a presence in the material realm. How odd.'_

* * *

The curiosity that once brought him to this, peculiar island was satisfied. Whatever secret held here could wait until he was done with his main goal. Once he was a wizard saint, he could find out more about things of interest to fill up gaps in his agenda.

As he turned to leave, he felt a longing sensation from the presence. It was as if, it did not want him to leave.

 _'A lonesome spirit…it must have been by itself all this time,'_ he thought as he remembered his time in his hideout. Most of his focus was in extending his own life and completing his goals; he never actually had the time to feel lonely. But now, when he really thought about his predicament, he had no great ambition that he dedicated his life to.

Perhaps, it was only a distraction, that he simply did not have an answer to his existence. He remembered the desire he had as a child to protect his younger brothers, only to lose himself when he had failed to do so. He thought back and realized that he truly had no one after his younger brother fell at the hands of the Senju. Everyone that even tried to get close to him were all pushed away, for he was consumed by great hatred and grief.

He halted in his position. For a brief moment, he could have felt something grab his arm. Turning to look at the grave, he let a nearly unnoticeable smile embellish his hardened expression. "Whatever you are, perhaps when I have achieved my current goal, I will return once again," he said as he made his way towards the exit of the cavern area.

* * *

 **With Spirit**

A soft pleading voice, unheard by its intended ears, spoke gently on the passing breeze.

 _You hold such great pain, loneliness, and wanting deep down within you, perhaps in time you will finally learn what it means to live again._

* * *

 **With Madara**

The encounter with a presumed spirit made him think; memories that were once forgotten began resurfacing from his subconscious. Of all times for him to reminisce, why now? Was it because he never bothered to remember what once made him forget about the pains of war? For decades, all Madara had done was plan, manipulate, and fight. His whole life as a child was dedicated to the betterment of his clan, and as soon he became an adult, it became the betterment of the village; there was no room for thoughts like the ones he was having.

A sudden tingle in his senses caused him to look back towards island, whatever presence that beaconed him there, was gone.

 _Did the spirit part from this world?_

As he flew away from the island, his thought trailed towards his interactions between Hashirama and himself before the construction of Konoha, the words once said by his friend echoed in his mind.

 _A young Hashirama and Madara looks over a great forest from on top of a rocky mountain. "I dream of a time when all shinobi will cooperate with each other, a time when everyone's hearts will be together regardless of their clans. That's my dream…for the future."_

He remembered the alliance created by all Shinobi for the sole purpose of defeating him.

' _Odd, his attempts at achieving his own reality indirectly brought an understanding between the elemental nations.'_ he thought as he chuckled at the absurdity. Hashirama once told him it did not matter whether or not their dreams would be achieved personally; as long as they could pass on their legacies to the next generation. It was ironic; to think that he would become his own legacy, how amusing.

* * *

Madara noticed that he was no longer within a large storm; his face was greeted by sunshine while his eyes by the sight of calm ocean water. He remembered that Hades told him that the storm would reach from the mountains all the way off the coast of a well-known port called Hargeon. If the skies were clear, this meant he was close to his first destination.

 _'Hargeon…'_ he thought as he saw a large town in the distance. Slowing down and descending, Madara made his way towards the shore and proceeded to walk towards the town. At his current pace, he would reach the settlement in less than a hour.

* * *

 **Hargeon**

Hargeon was an impressive town; buildings filled the area and great stone structures lined the streets. Compared to Konoha, Hargeon was easily five times the size of the hidden village. In place of dirt roads were stone tiles and instead of wooden houses, stone and brick were the main materials used.

The outskirts of the town was not busy. There were less than ten people he could see in any given direction; usually in the early morning, Konoha would already have shinobi patrolling the streets and civilian stalls open. Now, the only question was where to look for information that he needed. As he continued towards the interior of the town, he saw more concentrated groups of people as when compared to when he first entered. There were easily up to a hundred walking towards and away from him on the street while many stopped at stalls.

 _'Must be the market area, how noisy'_

Madara tuned out the crowd until he saw a blonde male walking directly towards him. He noticed a lightning shaped scar that went over the right side of his face and a weird spiked earmuff over his head. Judging by his stature, he would be in his early teens compared to Madara's nineteen years of age.

 _'Lightning…'_ Madara thought as he sensed the affinity of the boy in front of him. It seemed that the young mage did not bother suppressing his aura at all; anyone who aimed to kill him would have been able to find him from miles away. Of course, this world was unlike his own; the threat of an assassin that could end your life at any moment did not exist.

"Hey, you." Madara spoke calmly as the teen neared him. However, it seemed that he did not hear him if the lack of response was of any indication.

"…"

Madara stopped right in front of the boy, causing him to look up at the taller man with an annoyed expression.

"What do you want?" Madara was slightly perturbed by the tone of voice used by the boy. He was usually addressed with respect due to his stature as the Uchiha clan leader, a co-founder of Konoha, and the true leader of Akatsuki.

A dark expression adorned the former Uchiha's features. "Tell me where I can find information about the wizard saints," he spoke menacingly as the boy narrowed his eyes.

"And why should I tell you anything?" The blonde's remarks irked him. Madara wanted to show this upstart who was the superior one out of both of them; however, he knew that any unprovoked aggression to anyone will no doubt become an obstacle to his goals in the long run , therefore he had to be patient…for now. Sighing in exasperation, Madara softened his features and spoke with a bored tone.

"My name…is Madara. I request any information you may have on the ten wizard saints." The boy seemed to smile slyly before speaking.

"Why didn't you say so!" he said with a taunting smirk. "The ten wizard saints? They are all in a place called the none-of-your-business land!"

 _'It seems this boy was not properly disciplined in his youth, such disrespectful actions would be met by many beatings.'_ Madara did well to hide his anger despite the small amounts of his aura leaking from him.

"You should learn to respect your elders, child." The word child seemed to illicit an reaction from the blonde boy; his teeth slightly gritted and his body tensed.

Throwing an accusing finger towards Madara, the boy spoke, "And what about you?! You can't be more than a couple years older than me, and you've done nothing to warrant respect." Oh? Perhaps the boy was similar to him…in some ways. When it came to respect, titles, names, and age meant nothing. What mattered were the actions and qualities of a person that allowed someone to be respected.

It seemed that there were only two options on how he would make the boy talk - either by exchanging something of equal value or by threatening him. Madara was confident he was capable of both but he was unwilling to do either at the moment.

 _'Talking to this boy any longer will simply be a waste of time.'_ he thought as he closed his eyes and began to walk around the blonde.

"Hnn," Madara said as he walked passed the boy. He could hear something alone the lines of 'stupid old man' as he made his way towards the center of the town. The first person he had actually talked to already tested his patience. Inconsequential however, as this would be likely the only time they would ever meet.

* * *

As he made his way down the stone path, he noticed a sign on one of the buildings saying 'Magic Store 3ZX3.'

 _'A magic store…perhaps it would have information regarding the wizard saints,'_ he thought to himself while entering. Madara was so focused on training and learning different applications of magic that he began his mission without learning about the details regarding the wizard saints. If he did the same thing back in the Elemental Nations, he would have died…well maybe not - he was Madara after all; someone of his strength would simply get a short delay without adequate information.

The magic store was quite small; there were multiple shelves to the right with books while ones on the left had an assortment of items. Madara could not sense strong magical auras from any of them…they must have been of low quality - similar to civilian ran weapon shops. It was doubtful that the old man reading a book behind the counter was a mage. Regardless, he only needed information.

After searching the shelves thoroughly, he was surprised to find not a single book with any ounce of information on the wizard saints. He believed that there would be many texts dedicated to the most well-known mages in the country. Madara sighed. It seemed that he would have to talk to the peculiar looking man managing the shop.

Walking up to the counter, Madara attempted to look as friendly as possible, which became a neutral expression with a hardened stare. "Excuse me, do you have any information regarding the ten wizard saints?"

The man jumped out of his chair and threw his book into the air, comically landing back on his face. He quickly stood up and faced Madara from behind the counter. "Why welcome! How may I help you today sir?" the man greeted with a bead of sweat on his brow. It was understandable; Madara's much larger form could seem as intimidating to the much smaller clerk.

 _'Tch. He did not hear me…at all'_ he thought as he made to repeat his question. "Do you know anything about the ten wizard saints?"

"…ten wizard saints" the man repeated right after him quietly. "Why of course! Everyone knows who the wizard saints are!" Madara looked at him impassively, waiting for him to expand on his statement.

"…"

Sighing, Madara spoke, "continue."

"Well! Um…I know there's Jose of Phantom Lord and…and…oh! Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail! I don't know what seat they are though." It was interesting; someone who ran a magic shop would know nearly nothing about the most famous wizards in the country. However, he did get some information; perhaps if he could find one of the two mages he knew that held the title, they would be able to tell him how they got the position.

"And which of these two mages are closer to here?"

"Well…that would be Makarov Dreyar! The guild he's a part of lies just in the town of Magnolia!" Madara stared at him, expecting him to tell him instructions on how to get to Magnolia. The man began sweating again but with a forced smile on his face.

"Um…you can get there by the train! The station is just in the edge of the town, you can't miss it!"

 _'Magnolia…Makarov Dreyar…Fairy Tail,'_ the words resounded in Madara's mind. It seemed he found himself a lead to further himself towards his goal. Looking at the smaller man, Madara responded, "Thank you."

Turning to leave, Madara heard the shopkeeper sigh in relief from his departure. Tch. How rude.

* * *

After about ten minutes, Madara came to a clearing with large metal tracks laid in a squared ditch. There was a small stone building just to his right. Making his way towards the station, Madara noticed a small line of people each handing pieces of paper to a man in a booth. He reached into one of his pockets to feel the jewels that he brought with him…he only had about 400,000J with him. He had reason to believe that this amount would allow him to travel without financial trouble. With a short look towards the sky, Madara thought that Instead of taking the train, he could simply fly along the tracks to Magnolia.

Almost immediately, he dismissed the idea, attention was something he was not ready to gain.

* * *

Madara lined up at the back, patiently waiting for his turn. "Well, well. It's the annoying old man, just where exactly are you heading?"

Madara recognized that voice… _'Perhaps if I don't acknowledge his existence, he will simply go away,'_ he thought, closing his eyes as the boy continued to talk in an attempt to get his attention. The constant repetition of 'Hey you' and 'Are you listening?' thinned out his patience as he opened his eyes, turning around to stare at the boy.

"What do you want? Boy."

"Don't call me a boy! Old man!" Perhaps he could just kill him and be done with it, he wished they were the only two people in this town…and that the town was a barren field with no one around for miles.

"Hnn. You are a boy because you act like one, conduct yourself properly and you will be addressed as such." He said as he paid the fare which Madara counted was 300J and stepped on the train. He made sure to sit at the back of the train in hopes of not speaking with the bothersome youth. There was no need for him to become famous for being a criminal…yet. After all-

"So old man, where you headed?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the same annoying voice that came from across. Looking up to see the smirking face of the blonde mage, Madara ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _'Hnn. I will be rid of him as soon as I get off the stop, at Magnolia,'_ he thought as he continued to ignore the kid's constant attempts at conversation.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8 Completed! Next Chapter - Missions with Fairy Tail!**

 **For those that wanted to see Madara become a Wizard Saint; don't worry, it will happen! The transition between Chapter 7 and him become a wizard saint will need some mini-arcs to establish his position!**

 **Melolchain123rich: Madara's current strength is roughly equal to Bluenote's when they fought seven years ago so he would be 8-7th seat wizard saint level I would say.**

 **Vulkhanos: Madara still has his old skills from his former life, most of his training was learning magic because it was different than Chakra. Madara is capable of using weapons such as sword, staff, basic stuff. The weapons Madara used in the manga I believe was just the fan and maybe a scythe and a kunai?**

 **RadioPoisoning: DW Madara will interact more and more with the outside world.**

 **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Thanks for all your reviews! Stay tuned for more interesting stuff :).**

 **Readers: Madara won't be joining Fairy Tail for now :) But if he does he won't be happy go lucky and all Nakama crazy and shit. He will change into a cross between his 4th war self-Hashirama-and his young self.**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	9. CH9 - Mages of Fiore

**Chapter 9 - Mages of Fiore**

Madara recognized that voice… _'Perhaps if I don't acknowledge his existence, he will simply go away,'_ he thought, closing his eyes as the boy continued to talk in an attempt to get his attention. The constant repetition of 'Hey you' and 'Are you listening?' thinned out his patience as he opened his eyes, turning around to stare at the boy.

"What do you want? Boy."

"Don't call me a boy! Old man!" Perhaps he could just kill him and be done with it, he wished they were the only two people in this town…and that the town was a barren field with no one around for miles.

"Hnn. You are a boy because you act like one, conduct yourself properly and you will be addressed as such." He said as he paid the fare which Madara counted was 300J and stepped on the train. He made sure to sit at the back of the train in hopes of not speaking with the bothersome youth. There was no need for him to become famous for being a criminal…yet. After all-

"So old man, where you headed?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the same annoying voice that came from across. Looking up to see the smirking face of the blonde mage, Madara ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _'Hnn. I will be rid of him as soon as I get off the stop, at Magnolia,'_ he thought as he continued to ignore the kid's constant attempts at conversation.

* * *

 **Train Cart - 10 Minutes before Magnolia Station**

The past two hours were absolutely horrid; he was constantly harassed by a child's incessant curiousity, and anything he could do to silence him would greatly affect his goals. His patience was running thin and he wanted to jump out the window and fly the rest of the way.

Obviously the teen did not understand that when people no longer wished to converse the wisest thing to do was to simply stay silent. Once again tuning out the blonde troglodyte, Madara looked outside the window to see the sun nearly directly above him.

 _'Hmm. Just about noon,'_ he thought as he turned to look at the settlement in the distance.

 _'Finally…I'm almost there, I no longer have to deal with this aggravating child.'_ Madara turned to face the everlasting smirk plastered on the blonde's face, a sinking feeling rising to inside of his stomach. Something told him that they would be getting off at the same station.

Once again, the short-lasting silence was interrupted by the scratchy voice of the teen.

"So you getting off here?" questioned the blonde, still with the arrogant grin. Madara wordlessly nodded in confirmation while continuing to focus on the landscape outside of the train.

"What a coincidence, me too!" Madara sighed in response. How fortunate he would continue to enjoy his ever-entertaining presence. The condescending enthusiasm was not appreciated in the slightest.

Closing his eyes, Madara mused to himself, _'Magnolia seems like a decently sized town…I will simply lose him in the streets if he tries to follow me.'_ It was quite annoying dealing with a far less disciplined version of Zancrow, especially when he could not show his dominance through force. However, he could find relief in knowing that once they separate from the train, they would not interact again. Yet, the sinking feeling in his stomach only grew in intensity.

 _We are at Magnolia Station. Passengers please exit through the left._

Hnn. About time he left this claustrophobic carriage. The grimoire heart mage hastily made his way out of the exit just to his right; it was convenient that every carriage had a separate exit for it removed the necessity of walking to the front. To his annoyance, the former Uchiha could sense the youth following right behind. Narrowing his eyes, Madara proceeded to walk towards the interior of the city.

To his astonishment, Magnolia was, structure-wise, larger than Hargeon. Despite the similarities in the size of the land, the buildings within Magnolia were better placed and peaked higher than most of the ones in Hargeon, with the exception of a few.

 _'It seems that he is no longer following me,'_ he thought as he noticed the blonde-haired mage was no longer in his vicinity. Thank goodness for that. He wasn't sure how long he could remain silent before incinerating him with a full powered Great Fire Annihilation. Relaxing his eyes while taking a deep breath, he began looking around for points of interest that could point him towards Makarov.

If Makarov _\- he_ \- was indeed a wizard saint, then it was likely he would be known by most if not all the citizens of this town. He could simply ask anyone; man, woman, or child, and he would be able to get directions to his guild. Fairy Tail was supposedly very high-profile; which meant its headquarters should be easy to spot. Despite that, Madara did not notice any structures that stood out from the rest of the city when he left the station.

 _'Perhaps, a hidden base?'_ This was a likely possibility, as an undefended base in the open could easily be susceptible to infiltration and/or direct attack. Similarly, Madara's own base was hidden underground; his chakra masked and illusions filled the areas, it was impossible for anyone to find him without his permission.

Seeing that it wouldn't hurt for him to ask a civilian, Madara approached a flower shop with a sign saying 'Wana' nailed to the front. Walking Inside, he saw a old woman tending to some roses, unaware of his presence in the shop.

"Old Lady, do you perchance, know where Makarov is?" he questioned, face expressionless and tone emotionless.

The lady in question perked up, obviously hearing his words. However, she did not register the message Madara was trying to carry across. Surprisingly, she did not mind the robotic manner Madara addressed her with. "Why yes! I have some right here," she spoke giddily. A hand lifted to gesture Madara to come further into the shop, most likely to notify him where 'Makarov' is.

 _'Is this woman serious?'_ he thought, his brows tensing in response to the woman. Madara unquestioningly followed her towards the interior of the shop, giving her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps Makarov was stopping by; it didn't seem impossible for the master of a local guild to be spending time in the city.

Moments passed before the woman pointed to a row of yellow flowers stacked neatly in the middle of a shelf, seemingly satisfied with her actions.

"What is…this?" Madara narrowed his eyes, this woman was testing his patience and any fool would be able to tell that a wizard saint was not present here.

The shopkeeper reached out a hand to one of the flowers, holding the pot on top of her palms. "Why these are Marigolds of course," she explained, pushing one towards Madara, expecting him to take it. "Exactly what you asked for!"

"…"

Madara closed his eyes, taking slower breaths to collect his thoughts. Perhaps it might be easier if he just sensed the strongest magic signature instead of talking to a hearing-impaired woman.

 _'One last try.'_ he thought, deciding to give the woman one last chance at doing the simple task of giving directions before he would leave and never return again.

"Do you know where Fairy Tail is?" There shouldn't be any mistaking what he asked for with a flower of similar pronunciation. It was understandable how Makarov and Marigolds could be misheard by someone with inferior listening capabilities; he would not punish her, for now.

The woman seemed stumped for a second before tapping her fist on her palm. "Oh! So that's what you were looking for," she spoke in a happy tone, once again gesturing Madara to follow her. "I know exactly where it is!"

The flower shop owner walked towards the other side of the shop, making her way towards the exit. There shouldn't be any random flowers that could have been mistaken with the name 'Fairy Tail', or so he thought. She once again took a pot of flowers to Madara instead of giving directions.

To his amusement, the former Uchiha was not angry at this development; in fact, he was rather curious on what the name of the flower was. It resembled a tulip with alternating purple and green patterns on the petals but the pedals were opened outwards instead of inwards.

"Fritillaria!" The woman lifted the pot to Madara's face. "This bell shaped flower grows in the eastern mountains of Magnolia! It's perfect for the summer seasons!"

"…"

Madara released a low chuckle, he was quite surprised how anyone could have mistaken 'Fairy Tail' with 'Fritillaria'. It seemed that he would have to find Makarov himself after all. "Since you don't know where the wizard saint is, then I shall take my leave," he spoke, earning a surprised reaction from the pot bearing lady.

Just as Madara was about to leave. He heard the woman repeat what he said with perfect clarity.

"If you wanted to meet Makarov of Fairy Tail, then why didn't you just say so!" Yet again the woman in an excited tone that was far too giddy for her age. "He's in the Fairy Tail guild hall just North of here, it's the largest building at the coast!"

Madara could only look at her with a deadpan stare, before sighing and closing his eyes. "…Thank you," he spoke with a grunt before leaving the shop.

"Wait! Aren't you going to buy flowers?"

Turning around in response, Madara gave her a grimace.

"No."

* * *

As he walked towards the middle of town, Madara decided to look around the vicinity to see if there was anywhere worth visiting after he left. It has been over half a day since he ate and it would do well to keep track of markets or restaurants.

Not seeing anything worth his time, Madara continue until a three-layered structure resembling the Hokage building came into view. He emerged in a street many times wider than the little alleyway the flower shop was built on. People were walking by him in force, hundreds of merchants, citizens, and travellers could be seen going back and forth. Stalls and counter-shops lined the buildings that bordered the large stone road. He glanced around the area before noticing insignias of plate armour and a sword, causing Madara to look at it in interest.

 _'Perhaps its time to visit an armoury,'_ he thought; a visit to a blacksmith had been on Madara's mind for a while now. Ever since he mastered the Arc of Construction, he wanted to recreate some of the armour and weapons he had before. He could afford to create extremely dense and heavy armour as he could simply manipulate its gravity to make it weigh nothing.

Weapons-wise, It would have to be inscribed with runes and seals most likely to replicate the abilities the Uchiha fan once had. Being able to reflect any technique was a huge advantage in battle, especially against those with more raw power. Madara realized that he had been fighting hand-to-hand for as long as he could remember. There was no scythe, kunai, or even a katana that he had found useful during his time in Grimoire Heart.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Madara came face to face with double red doors. A sign with 'Fairy Tail' written with blue letters was placed directly on top of the entrance. Madara noticed quite a cacophony of racket coming from the other side; there was a dissonance of shouting accompanied with loud crashes that seemed to shake the building.

 _'Quite possible that Phantom Lord would have been a better choice…'_ Madara stared at the door for another moment before finally resolving to knock. He could feel that he would regret this action, but he did not want to make his trip to Magnolia pointless. His hand reached to his face, becoming a fist that was facing himself, before he lightly tapped the wooden doors.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The noise from the inside did not change one bit. Sighing, Madara balled his hands into fists and prepared to use far more force to get the guild's attention.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

The sounds from within seemed to react to him as he could hear voices questioning who was at the door. Moments later, one of the double doors opened to reveal…nobody.

 _'What?'_ Madara looked inside the hall, half of the people were drunk and the other half were staring at him with curiousity. As soon as he began walking in, he was stopped by an aged voice.

"What can we help you with, young man?" the voice questioned. Madara turned his head to the left, right, even up; however, as soon as he looked down, he raised his eyebrows in interest due to the stature of the man that addressed him. He saw a old man that couldn't have been half his height wearing orange and blue striped pajamas, topped with rabbit-ear-like protrusions with the same design.

Madara stared at him in silence before speaking. "I am looking for the guild master, Makarov."

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9 Completed! Next Chapter - Road to Wizard Saint**

 **Saru: Madara won't have any of his abilities related to his bloodline - meaning no Sharingan, Rinnegan or Wood Style. Also the spirit was indeed Mavis :). He will be learning supplement magics to mimic his past powers though - such as focusing magic to his eyes to enhance his vision, learning Bluenote's magic for the Deva path, and the Arc of Construction for the Susanoo!**

 **Melolchain123rich: Pairings are undecided for now.**

 **RadioPoisoning: Madara is more than capable of creating a Gunbai and enchanting it to be able to reflect magic. I would most likely show a mini-arc of him attaining the items before/during the wizard saint arc.**

 **Naruto: Madara will continue to develop but his general personality will remain the same (cold, introverted, cold). Only his world views would change :).**

 **Saint of Vice Koncor: Actually, in CH7 Madara used the fall spell to make it more difficult to fight against his Susanoo clones.**

 **Dr. Z: Madara won't be hanging out with Fairy Tail for long! Regardless of whether or not he joins Fairy Tail, he will be an ally to them later on in the story :) - and don't worry, when the canon timeline starts Madara will become a famous mage and he will meet FT once again.**

 **Guest: Madara's normal attire is currently just the Akatsuki robe but without the clouds and doesn't cover as much. He will be wearing the grey undershirt underneath the cloak. This is his attire until he remakes his samurai armour set. Also, he won't be awakening the Sharingan as he doesn't have chakra.**

 **Vergil117Sparda: Ask and you shall receive :).**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


	10. CH10 - Guilds and Saints

**Chapter 10 - Guilds and Saints**

 **FINALLY I'm back in business!**

 **For those of you are wondering where I have been!**

 **Well I was literally doing what I was doing now! Except for the past year I have been a lazy fuck that couldn't even bother spending 10-20 minutes a day to write this story. Seriously there are times I sip tea at a table for 30 minutes not doing anything.**

 **Like wow, feels good to actually want to do shit :)**

 **NO FLAME PLEASE. Lol nah, give me the biggest 'fuck you poem' you ever done I ain't no pussy ass insecure 13 year old girl writing some Levi x Eren Yaoi story.**

 _'Quite possible that Phantom Lord would have been a better choice…'_ Madara stared at the door for another moment before finally resolving to knock. He could feel that he would regret this action, but he did not want to make his trip to Magnolia pointless. His hand reached to his face, becoming a fist that was facing himself, before he lightly tapped the wooden doors.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

The noise from the inside did not change one bit. Sighing, Madara balled his hands into fists and prepared to use far more force to get the guild's attention.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK._

The sounds from within seemed to react to him as he could hear voices questioning who was at the door. Moments later, one of the double doors opened to reveal…nobody.

 _'What?'_ Madara looked inside the hall, half of the people were drunk and the other half were staring at him with curiousity. As soon as he began walking in, he was stopped by an aged voice.

"What can we help you with, young man?" the voice questioned. Madara turned his head to the left, right, even up; however, as soon as he looked down, he raised his eyebrows in interest due to the stature of the man that addressed him. He saw a old man that couldn't have been half his height wearing orange and blue striped pajamas, topped with rabbit-ear-like protrusions with the same design.

Madara stared at him in silence before speaking. "I am looking for the guild master, Makarov."

* * *

"Makarovvv, you say?" the old man slurred, his eyes becoming closed as he looked like he was putting great effort into his thoughts. The stubby character paced in front of Madara for a few moments before opening his mouth in a wide grin, a finger lifting up to show he had a life-changing revelation.

"I am Makarov!" he exclaimed with a drunken happiness.

 _'…'_

Madara did not believe the old man's antics. Someone of his stature and position should not be indulging in such…inappropriate behaviour. If he himself became the Hokage, he would have never done anything that could potentially drop his own guard. Perhaps he overestimated the position of wizard saint.

"Are you capable of holding a conversation?" the former Uchiha asked emotionlessly. Not at all amused with how the old man was acting.

Once again, the old man thought really hard for an answer, before reaching for a large barrel of liquid to the side with a suddenly enlarged hand.

 _'Oh? Is that his magic?'_ he mused, thinking back to one of the clans in Konoha that had a similar ability.

To Madara's disgust, the pajama-wearing old man began to chug the entire barrel, getting most if not all of it over himself before slamming it done with a satisfying gasp.

"Ahh…Now I am." Right as he said that, the old man's demeanor changed. From the drunken state where bubbles could be seen coming out of his ears to a far more formal and disciplined stance.

 _Did he just ingest more alcohol to get sober?_

"What can I…for, young man?" the old man asked with one of his eyes open, staring directly into Madara's own onyx eyes while some of his words seemed to be drowned out by the noise.

Sighing, Madara looked around, taking in the chaos that occurred all around him.

 _'Is this…some sort of celebration?'_ he thought, seeing how mostly everyone inside the hall had been drinking some sort of beverage, and it didn't take a prodigy to figure out if was alcohol.

As he continued looking, he noticed something that piqued his interest.

 _Hmm…pink hair._

"Is there a more…silent place we can talk, Makarov?" The drunken cacophony around here would have made speaking difficult, especially when random shouts and screams will drown out parts of his or the old man's sentence.

"Ehh…Why not just talk here?" The old man mentioned dismissively, gesturing to some open seats in front of a counter.

 _Hnn._

"Because there is too much noise here."

"Well that's cause were having a party!" Madara narrowed his eyes at this, despite his insistence, the old man did not budge or feel the need to accept his request. Demanding was simply not an option as they could ruin the saint's opinion of him.

"Perhaps I came at a bad time, I shall return tomorrow." Turning around, the black haired mage made towards the door, resolute in speaking to Makarov when he was _not_ inebriated.

Unfortunately for him, a long, snake like hand grabbed his arm and turned him back against his will.

 _What are you trying at, old man?_

"I'm afraid…" The old man all but whispered, a hard expression on his face. "That I can't just let you leave…" As soon as he said this, many of the surrounding members seem to stop what they were doing to see the interaction between Madara and Makarov.

The 'Grimoire Heart' mage narrowed his eyes and glared back at the small wizard saint, before adding a challenging tone to his otherwise emotionless voice.

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because…" the elderly mage began, not giving anything away in regards to his intentions.

"You haven't HAD A DRINK WITH US YET." Almost immediately, the entire hall erupted into cheers and screams louder than before; and before he knew it himself, he found himself sat down at the counter, a mug larger than his own head placed in front of him.

Madara stared at the cup suspiciously; years of being a Shinobi made him wary of things strangers gave him. Drinks especially.

Quickly thinking of an excuse, Madara crossed his arms and began, "I'm afraid I don't drin-"

"NONSENSE!" A random man beside him interrupted, slamming a hand straight onto his back.

"I do not like repeating myself. I…do not drink…" the surrounding people looked at him suspiciously. Sighing, Madara added, "it's for…personal reasons." Everyone around him seemed to nod in understanding, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I will leave you to your devices, and return tomorro-"

"Oh come on! Have some fun! A young man like you shouldn't be so uptight!" A voice to left spoke. Madara turned towards the man to see a blue-haired middle aged man with the same colour mustache. He was wearing a coat that was stained with…various colours of liquid, and on his face a disgruntled smile only matched in moral responsibility by his severely reddened face.

"This is not fun," Madara replied, getting out of his seat and making for the door.

"Sheesh…who spat in _his_ bowl of cereal this morning."

As the increasingly impatient man neared the door, he could feel a pair of small hands tug at his shirt.

 _Hmm?_

"Hey Mister, are you strong?" Madara looked down to see a tuft of pink hair, two familiar yet annoying eyes staring back at him.

Madara simply turned away without interest and continued walking towards the door.

"Hey wait! You're strong aren't you! You're wearing cool stuff!" The boy rambled on and on and on, running in front of him to block his exit. Perhaps if he actually indulged the boy's insufferable inquisitiveness then he would actually leave him. Oh how wrong he was.

"Yes." Madara answered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes. I am strong."

"Really?" An excited grin plastered itself onto the boy's face. "Then FIGHT me!"

Raising a brow in amusement, Madara saw the boy leap at him, attempting to throw some arm-swing that could not be called a punch.

"Take this-ARRG" the boy began, only for Madara to lightly back-hand him to the side, slamming him on his underside.

"Hahahahaha! Flamebrain got his ass handed to him!"

"This is why you shouldn't challenge everyone you meet!"

"Have you learned nothing Natsu?"

"Hah! What an idiot!"

Madara looked towards the ones who made those comments; surprisingly, they were all kids. And one of them…was completely indecent. Surprised at the clothe-less boy, Madara glared right at him.

"You should not speak before you learn how to dress," he casually mentioned, causing the raven-haired boy to look down at his own predicament.

"Ahh my clothes!" He realized, frantically grabbing anything to cover himself.

 _Sigh…_

Again, Madara turned to leave, ignoring the calls for his attention.

Again, his exit was blocked.

Madara looked down to see a white-haired girl in a pony-tail dressed in a _very_ short top and legwear. Saying nothing, Madara simply walked around her and reached for the door knob.

"Hey!" She shouted, running back in front of him. "You can't just ignore me!"

"Hnn. What do you want, girl?" he questioned, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"You're pretty strong! To be able to handle Natsu like that!" Oh? So the pink-haired boy's name is Natsu… _summer._

"He was weak," Madara replied.

A sly smirk crept up on the girls features. "Well how about you and I go-"

"No."

"But you didn't even know what I was going to say!

"That does not change my answer."

"Arruugh. Fine!" she spat, before angrily stomping back towards a table of kids with the same colour hair.

 _Siblings?_

Giving one last look to the guild behind him, he left through the front door, alone with all but his thoughts to keep himself company.

 _'I shall return tomorrow.'_ he decided, walking to the center of the city to find an inn to spend the night.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10 Completed! Next Chapter - The Magic Council**

 **Saru: The Barrier doesn't really keep people from entering. It hides it from people - this is how Grimoire Heart was able to enter because Hades already knew the location. How Madara sensed it was because Mavis was able to sense Madara's approach from far away - this allowed Mavis to sort of emit a beacon that called him there. It is so Mavis could 'help' him. Plot device for Tenrou Island Arc :).**

 **Rain-XIX: Don't worry, I have big plans for Madara! I've been writing him fighting pretty much for Chapter 1-8, so I wanted to focus on Madara interacting with different people!**

 **RadioPoisoning: I was thinking of Madara using a combination of Amateratsu Formula and a type of Runes for him to use Fuinjutsu. Although it won't be a big part of his arsenal as Madara didn't use a lot of seals in the Naruto Verse. Currently he only uses basic magic enhancement for his eyes - this might evolve into an actual technique that raises his vision even further later on.**

 **Lezaroth: Thanks for telling me that! I was asleep after this was posted and I probably must have misclicked CH2 with CH3 when I updated :(.**

 **FanfictionChallengeGiver: Don't worry this has been fixed.**

 **Corey: Don't worry this has been fixed.**

 **Guest: Read and find out :).**

 **My Readers Digest: Madara is no longer as sadistic as he was before. He indeed mellowed but not by a lot. His side concern is his current goal in life since he has no high ambition or threat he has to deal with such as during the clan wars. However, he will mellow more when he interacts more with the people in Fiore.**

 **UzumakiSora: Read and find out :).**

 **Make sure you guys check out my other stories!**

 **[ROTLB: The Birth of the Light Bringer]**

 **[ROTLB: Light of the Fairies]**

 **[Chef Ramsay]**

 **[The Nothing Dragon Slayer's Misadventures in Earthland]**

 **[Minipa's Trope Discussions and How to Not Suck Shit at Writing]**

 **Also check out my forums and talk about some clichés and tropes!**

 **Minipa, out!**


End file.
